


As If

by hoonhao_love



Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Lee Jihoon | Woozi acting nonchalant throughout the work, M/M, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: Eleven times Minghao's friends try to be a good friend only for Jihoon to steal their thunder.OrEleven times Seungkwan called Jihoon out.Eleven times Minghao couldn't say no to Jihoon's help.Eleven times Jeonghan asked Jihoon if he was falling for his sunflower, only for the tsun Jihoon to refute with, "As if."
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Their love for Minghao❤ [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341193
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	1. Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to my yet another hoonhao work!
> 
> This is my seventh contribution to this tag. The other ones include You're My #11, Serendipity, A Day in Lee Chan's Life, WikiHow, Those Pretty Eyes, and About a Boo and a Gyu.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one as well.

  
Minghao can't believe he forgot to grab the jacket he had draped on the chair, the same chair that had his backpack on. The restless night and the rushed morning routine was to be blamed here. If it weren't for Chan and his _hyung, hurry before I forget the idea!_ Minghao wouldn't have forgotten that one crucial article that would've kept him warm. Just his luck or _bad_ luck, really.

"I, Boo Seungkwan, declare that you, Xu Minghao, has officially lost your rights to nag us about staying warm," Seungkwan says as soon as his eyes are set on a shivering Minghao, his voice echoing down the corridor that's still devoid of student. It's way too early– _thanks for that, Chan!_

Minghao, petty from cold and a very excitable junior who he can't deny anything, huffs, rubbing his palms to produce some heat. His skinny figure clad in skinny jeans (of all things) and a loose, gray, long sleeves t-shirt isn't providing any protection against the chilly weather. It was not quite this chilly when Minghao had left but somewhere around the time Minghao jogged to the Arts building, the temperature had dropped. It's only going to get chillier, but Minghao won't be caught dead walking all the way to his dorm to get that jacket. He isn't sure if he'll even make the ten minute long journey in this temperature.

He can always ask someone for a jacket, so why to hustle.

"For all I care," he starts, his voice giving away his struggle against the unfitting weather, "you could freeze. It wouldn't be my loss, really."

Seokmin pokes his head out from his locker, smiling very brightly at Minghao, Minghao returning it with his own crooked one. "You can always nag me, Haohao, I'll never get annoyed," he sing songs, going back to ruffling through sheets of music notes.

"Thanks, Seok. At least someone loves me with my flaws," he says dryly.

Seungkwan grins cheekily, skipping over to wrap himself around Minghao – a habit he had begun cultivating since the start of last semester. Minghao doesn't mind, always happy to return his affection. And especially today the hugs are very much welcomed. He sighs contently when Seungkwan begins to rub his back, the warmth seeping into his chilled skin.

"Who doesn't love Hao with flaws though?" Seungcheol's gruff voice ponders, sending shivers down Minghao's spine at the suddenness of his presence. He spies Jihoon and Soonyoung following Seungcheol, both wrapped up in a warm hoodie. _Minghao is envious._

Seungkwan pulls away just enough to peer at Seungcheol over Minghao's shoulder, his chin digging into his shoulder. "Jihoonnie hyung!"

"Shut it, brat," the reply is curt and Seungkwan retreats back into Minghao's neck, his breath making Minghao feel nervous for whatever reason.

"Oh? Hao?" Minghao hums, feeling much better now that Seungkwan has managed to warm him a little better. "The weather is getting cooler, aren't feeling cold yet? Even I wore a coat because I could feel the chilliness in the air."

Seokmin _finally_ emerges out from his locker, the important notes in his hand crinkled beyond repair and the locker now in a much more worse condition. Minghao might just as well clean the locker for Seokmin so that he doesn't have to suffer through the glimpses of its poor state. _How does Seokmin even find things in that rubbish?_ Searching anything in there would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. He closes his eyes to save himself from looking at the mess.

"He forgot his jacket because Chan rushed him— where's Chan though?"

Minghao's eyes snap open at that. _Right_. Where was Chan when he demanded Minghao reached at sharp 7:20? Minghao would definitely throw hands if he is a no-show in a few minutes. Chan really be testing his patience.

Seungkwan snickers. "He rushed you _which_ made you to forget jacket due to _which_ you're left to shiver but he himself hasn't arrived." He pulls away, folding his arms and tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Hm, sounds like a punishable crime to me."

Seungcheol chortles, coming to pull Minghao towards himself. He struggles mightily to wrap the coat around both of them. The gesture is sweet and it warms Minghao. "I had a jacket lying in my locker, just yesterday I put it for wash. I would've given you if I had it, Hao." He sounds genuinely troubled and Minghao's heart flutters as much as it sinks. Seungcheol is too good for them. But he thanks god for sending Seungcheol his way anyways.

He dismisses his worries. He's too warm to care. "It's okay, hyung."

Soonyoung peers into his view, eyebrows furrowed. His cold hand comes to caress Minghao's cheek softly. "I don't have anything under this hoodie, so I can't take it off." He pulls the red hoodie to show a sliver of his skin. Minghao giggles.

They all naturally turn to Jihoon. Seokmin was lightly bouncing on his heels, hoping that their awkward pair of friends would at least bond over this. Jihoon and Minghao's awkwardness around each other is probably their friend group's only weak link, and as much as he hates it, he can't bring himself to do anything about it.

Jihoon is intimidating in every sense. The way he carries himself, the way he speaks, the way he presents himself, his limitless talent in the field of music, his effortless sports ability, his physical appearance –his buffed chest, muscled arms, ethereal long fingers, sharp eyes, silver hair, and Gucci, Burberry and Balenciaga as his choice of clothing brands.  
Minghao is nothing if not intimidated by Jihoon's presence only.

"Nope," he says, voice nonchalant, "sorry." He proceeds to shrug, his hands shoved in his sweatpants pocket.

_It's okay, not like Minghao had too much of an expectation to begin with._

He watches as Seokmin's face falls, he looks low-key disappointed. Seokmin then abandons his locker, tossing the sheets back, and steps forward, wrapping his long arms around Minghao and Seungcheol. "I'll ask Dongmin or Jaehyun, they've their basketball practice now—"

"No need," Seungkwan says, pulling Minghao free from the small hug to guide him by the small of his back. "I've a jacket in my locker, I'll give it to him before the lessons begin."

Soonyoung chuckles, throwing his arm across Minghao's shoulder. "Till then is Minghao supposed to suffer and die?"

Seungkwan pushes at Soonyoung, scowling. "No, till then I'll keep him warm." And then, sulkily, "My locker is all the way to the third floor and I'm too lazy to go now."

Minghao giggles, not able to stop the fond smile creeping up his lips. "The thought of getting one, is good enough, Kwannie."

°•°

  
As soon as they join Jeonghan and Joshua at their usual table, Minghao realises three things; One, Chan is still not here and breakfast will be starting soon; Two, Minghao now has one whole hour and an half to burn before his lectures start; Three, Jihoon has vanished from their group on their way back to the dining hall. _Where did he go?_

He watches the tiny exchange between Seungcheol and Soonyoung; Soonyoung mouthing 'Jihoon?' and Seungcheol shrugging his shoulders, eyes wandering around the large room. Minghao also finds himself searching for a distinctive silver head. Dining hall isn't even half filled, it should be easy to find him. It's obvious he's not here, and he isn't a kid who'd get lost. They don't need to worry about Jihoon's disappearance.  
So Minghao goes back to stealing body warmth from Jeonghan. Jeonghan lets Minghao slump into him, not wording out displeasure on seeing Minghao shake like a leaf. He only wraps his arms firmly.

Minghao is snapped out his head when something weighty is deposited across his shoulder, the warmth he had been chasing this long, now wrapped around his thin frame. His eyes flicker to his own shoulder and relaxes when he recognises the familiar navy blue jacket with soft, white fur lining. He almost pulls it over himself properly before he realises why the jacket is so familiar – it is Lee Jihoon's _most treasured_ piece of clothing that he never lets anyone touch, let alone lend it. He stiffens under the cloth immediately, eyes nervously watching Jihoon pull the chair, the one directly across him, out, acting as airy as one can in such a situation.

"...am I dreaming?" Joshua probably voices everyone's thought, gawking at the jacket that's resting unperturbed on Minghao's stiff shoulders. Minghao does not dare to touch the expensive article with his dirty fingers. He puts his head down when he realises everyone's, minus Jihoon's, attention is on the clothing article. Some look awestruck (Seokmin), some look confused (Joshua and Seungkwan), some look happy (Seungcheol), while the remaining are smiling more than the situation entitles (Jeonghan and Soonyoung.)

Someone clears their throat and Minghao bends into himself, his forehead on the table. He doesn't know what to do with his fingers. He doesn't know how to digest the fact that Jihoon's most treasured article now rests on his shoulder. Like Joshua said, _is he dreaming?_

"Wear it properly," Jihoon chides, his hand reaching across the table to adjust the piece of clothing on Minghao's shoulder. "It's not one of your fashion accessory. That's my pride and joy. I better get it in the same condition at the end of the day. Not a single fur ruffled."

Minghao, too overwhelmed by audible cooing and Seokmin nudging his side, only nods, not bothering to ask him why even lend Minghao his favourite jacket at all when Seungkwan had said he has one. God, he hopes he doesn't accidentally ruffle a fur on this jacket. It might cost him an arm.

Seungkwan must have been really looking forward to letting Minghao wear his jacket, and play the best friend role, because he makes a very displeased sound, rolling his eyes - he sounds like he had rolled his eyes right before, Minghao can't know for sure. "You know Hao doesn't really need your _pride and joy_ , right? You can always take it back from him. I did say I'd give him one."

Jihoon hums, pushing out of his chair, his eyes already drawn to the front of the hall where the breakfast was supposed to start soon. "He can keep it, he looks good in it."

It's Jeonghan now, cooing obnoxiously loud to make sure Jihoon hears him. "Is our Jihoonnie finally falling for my sunflower?"

Jihoon turns his head back, his expression completely in tune with the two words that he spits. _"As if."_


	2. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jihoon is done stealing Seungkwan's thunder, who's he coming for next?

  
Minghao isn't hungry. The nerves are eating away at his appetite, the stress is real and Minghao just wants the competition to be over already. He knows he should eat to be able to give his best for tomorrow's competition and fend off any headache he might be subjected due to empty stomach. But he just can't bring himself to eat, not when his stomach threatens to empty itself even at the thought of food, the reminder of the event at the back of his mind only worsening this situation.

"No, it's okay, I don't think I'll be able to stomach anything," he sheepishly informs, fidgeting with his lunch pass. He knew his stomach would be like this even before he came to the dining hall, but he had bought the pass just in case. One can't not be too sure.

Wonwoo clicks his tongue, tugging at his hoodie to get him up. "Eat something light if you can't stomach anything else. You'll suffer from acidity of all things and we don't want that, now, do we?"

Behind Wonwoo Minghao watches Seungcheol motion the others to get in the growing line. They turn to look at Minghao, eyes furrowed but do as told, moving to join the line and greeting their peers on their way. That leaves behind Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jun, and Jihoon to try and get Minghao to eat something. He hates when he makes a fuss, but he rather not get sick after forcing himself to eat either.

"I think Jun has some strawberry snacks he got from store yesterday," Jeonghan ponders, then turns to regard Jun, "right, Junnie?"

"I did," he says, then laughs very awkwardly, hiding his face in Seungcheol's shoulder. "Soon and I ate it this afternoon, I'm sorry! I didn't know! We can buy more though!"

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, turning to reprimand Minghao as if he was the one who suggested it. "Those bars aren't a substitute for dinner, you should eat something healthy." After a brief thought, he adds, "Hao, they've cups of yogurt, eat that at least?"

Minghao notices a separate table at the front, students stopping by to pick something up from there. Maybe they are yogurts. _What a coincidence._ And honestly, Yogurt sounds good right now. His stomach growls as if agreeing with him. He isn't usually one for cold things, but right now, something cold sounds good. He likes yogurt too.

It's a win-win; he eats something and his friends don't worry about him.

So he nods, handing Wonwoo his pass. "Would you buy one for me, hyung?"

Mingyu swoops in and plucks his card from right between his fingers, sliding it in the case containing his own. "Those yogurts are _this_ small," he shows by keeping a good five centimetres distance between his thumb and index finger. "They're not going to fill you stomach, Hao."

Minghao sighs. _Why are they all making a big deal out of this?_ It's not like this is an everyday occurrence, he's not making a habit of skipping dinner, jeez, _calm down._ He genuinely does not want to worry his friends but he also does not plan on wasting money on something he knows he won't eat.  
Yogurt might not fill his stomach but it'll help settle it down to some extent. "I think something is better than nothing," he opts to say, glaring at Mingyu when he huffs under his breath. _Who does he think he is?_

"Okay, how about this," Mingyu says, pressing closer to Minghao, his palms spread on the table in front of him. Mingyu looks annoyed, his eyebrows furrowed and expression daring Minghao to even challenge whatever he is going to say. He makes Minghao feel like a very stubborn child refusing to do as told. He doesn't like being treated like that, neither does he like to burden his friends. "I'll go fill my plate and you eat whatever you can stomach from it? Sounds good?"

_That—_

That sounds excellent actually and Minghao can't believe his Mingyu thought of that. He breaks into a smile, shaking hands to seal the deal. That's killing two birds in one shot.

°•°

  
Mingyu and he decide to hold the place till the others returned with their food, both just watching, with a sinking feeling, as the line moved slowly, more and more students joining the neverending line.

Mingyu slumps into Minghao, rocking Minghao's flimsier frame under the added weight. "There are currently _thirty-one_ students in the line, Hao! If they don't make it here any sooner, I think we'll be having this dinner for breakfast."

Minghao pats Mingyu's head in sympathy, biting back a tired sigh of his own. "You should've just gone with them, I would've waited here, you know?"

"I _know_ ," he whines, "but it didn't seem right to leave you here alone. Not to mention you would have sat here worrying yourself to death." Mingyu doesn't raise his head, but they've been friends for a very long time, long enough for Minghao to know the look that must be plastered over his face.

"You know me that well, aye," he teases, poking at the taller boy's sides. "You're such a best friend, keeping me company, making sure I eat even if it means you'd have to share your food with me. Were you going to buy it with my card though?"

His best friend laughs, slapping Minghao's thigh. "You know it— _oh look!_ Jihoon hyung, Seungkwan and Soonyoung hyung are done!"

Minghao looks up in time to witness Soonyoung almost walk right into a wild Moonbin that races by him, who then manages to trip and fall. Seungkwan hurries to help his friend up, shoving his plate in Soonyoung's hands. Soonyoung, as it seems, have different priorities, busy motioning Minghao and Mingyu to remain seated, the two plate balanced very precariously in his arms jostling with the movement. He then jerks his head in Seungcheol's direction, who is stuck in the line, chatting with Sanghyuk.

"Oh, Gyu, I think Cheol hyung is getting a plate for you," Minghao says, eyes attentively watching Seungcheol's hands to see if he's really plating food for himself and Mingyu.

"Here." A plate is placed in front of Minghao leaving him to stare at with his mouth open, as Jihoon pulls the chair next to him totally unbothered. "Eat whatever you can. It's just slices of fruits and your cup of plain yogurt." He then places a glass of yellow beverage. "And this is milk with turmeric and ginger in it."

Two endangered plates make it safely on their table. Soonyoung pulls the chair opposite Minghao looking at him with an encouraging smile. "It's not a lot, bit it's better than a cup of yogurt. The lunch lady said that this milk will help settle your upset stomach. Eat whatever you can and drink however much you can."

Minghao looks at the plate piled in an assortment of colourful fruits; strawberries, watermelon, papaya, banana, and pineapples all sliced think and nice. The glass is warm as well, meaning one of them asked the lunch lady especially for it. He feels like he's inconveniencing them.

He had never once thought that he'd witness a day like this. He had never thought one of the boys would go out of their way in this manner to make sure his stomach was full. He turns to gawk at Jihoon. "You didn't have to. I would've eaten something from Mingyu's plate."

Jihoon huffs, shaking his head, all the while not actually looking at Minghao. He snaps his chopsticks, pulling the steaming hot bowl of egg and potato curry closer. "Eat it, Minghao. I did not just swipe my card twice for you to complain about it." He shoots Minghao a very warm smile and Minghao and Mingyu's jaw drops, while Soonyoung chokes on something. But Jihoon carries on like it's normal, "it's light for your stomach too. Apparently plain yogurt is better than the flavoured one. That and Milk will keep you stomach full, the ginger helps to calm down and turmeric is good for health."

Jihoon says all that with such insouciant attitude it leaves Minghao baffled. Like _no, hyung, we aren't that close, why are you acting so casual about it?_ Why does these things seem to bother Minghao only? Why not Jihoon too? This is not normal and Jihoon refusing to acknowledge it, actually drives Minghao up the walls. _Ugh!_

If Jihoon notices them blatantly staring at him with their eyes practically hanging out if their sockets, he does not comment. Seungkwan chooses that exact moment to appear, dramatically lowering himself into an empty chair, mouth open and eyes unblinking, looking as if the unimaginable has happened right in front of his eyes — Minghao assumes he heard on based of his over the top reaction.

Minghao doesn't know what he should do, of course other than alternate between gawking at Jihoon and then at the plate. Jihoon and he aren't close, they don't even hang out as just two of them. They're part of the same friend circle so Minghao gets why he would worry about the Chinese. But the thing is, Minghao realises, they're not close enough to go out of way to help the other. This probably is the first time – _second time, don't forget the jacket incident!_ – Jihoon has done something like this even when there was no need for it, especially not when their other friends already had offered their help.

Mingyu and Seungkwan clear their throats, Seungkwan taking the lead of once again pointing out how Jihoon didn't _'need'_ to do that, they all had it settled. Was he still bitter that Jihoon had stolen his thunder?  
"You didn't need to _swipe your card twice_ , you know hyung, just like you didn't need to lend you jacket to him." He reminds him, pointing his chopstick at the other.

Mingyu seems dejected as well, sulking by Minghao's side. "Why pull a stunt like this and steal the spotlight from us? You're not even that close to Hao, stop making us," he points at himself and then at a very deadpanned Seungkwan, "Minghao's best friends, look bad."

Jihoon doesn't appear phased by petty dongsaengs, going about eating in a calm manner. "He needed to eat and seeing as you all failed to convince him, I did what I thought I had to do. And regarding the jacket, I wouldn't have given him if you, Seungkwan, had got him one right away." His tone is casual, no bite in it.

Soonyoung picks his glass of water and hides his smug smile behind the rim, tipping it to gulp some down. Minghao _sees_ the smile, _notes_ the mischievous glint in his eyes, and _remembers_ seeing it before too. _What's that all about?_

He looks back at his plate. He can't eat just yet, he'd have to wait for Mingyu. Where was Cheol? Seungcheol and Joshua appear to be done, both picking up a yogurt on their way, Chan trailing behind them like a lost deer.

"We didn't _fail_ ," Mingyu grips, "we actually did convince Minghao to eat. Hence the sharing off plate, hyung!"

Jihoon doesn't refute, shutting Mingyu up by a single heated gaze. A shiver goes down Minghao's spine. _Yikes_ , he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of that glare. Mingyu goes back to sulk, leaning his head against Minghao's.

"I just really, really wanted to share food with you," Mingyu murmurs, his hand finding Minghao's and playing with his rings. "We haven't done that in a long time and this hyung comes out of nowhere and just grabs my opportunity by its neck and swings it across the nation, slapping my face on its way." He purposefully keeps his voice low, making sure Jihoon doesn't hear him. He sounds like he's a step away from doing some frustrated crying.

Minghao feels bad. They really haven't spent time together just as them. So he placates his best friend by dropping a kiss on top of his head. "We'll go out to eat this weekend, yeah?" He feels the nods of the huge head and smiles. _Poor Mingyu._

The three reach the table then, Seungcheol placing Mingyu's food gently in front of him. "Today's menu mostly consists of oily and spicy food, Hao. We didn't think that would've been good for your upset gut," he explains softly, gesturing at the plate in front of Mingyu. _Why does he always sound so apologetic?_ He shouldn't be! This all definitely on Minghao! Seungcheol really is too good for this world.

He takes note of all the dishes, most of them bathed in the prominent red colour, result of either the spices or food colouring and Minghao is in no mood to find out. He watches Chan pick a red tteokbokki, making Minghao's stomach lurch a little. The spicy food had never been his preference but in this condition it looks even more not appealing.

"It doesn't look bad," he says instead. He doesn't want to make a big deal, doesn't want to accept that _yes, their fuss was valid._

Jihoon's hand halts in his peripheral, his head turning to look at him and Minghao, fearing he might have offended the Korean, purses his lips and hurriedly picks the glass up, gulping a mouthful of the warm milk. He sees the head bob a few times and then Jihoon, thankfully, goes back to his rice and kimchi.

There's only so many times he can refuse an offer before he comes off as rude or disrespectful, he guesses. He plops a papaya piece in his mouth. _Wait—_

Is Jihoon taking advantage of that fact and making Minghao accept his help?

"Come on, Hao, don't play devil's advocate. You and I know that food doesn't look appetising," Soonyoung pushes, picking a prawn from the watered-down reddish brown curry, the golden droplets of oil sliding down the prawn's body.

_Big yikes on that one._

He averts his eyes, slightly repelled by the sight. Okay, maybe Soonyoung is right. The food doesn't look appetising. At all. How are they even eating it? Seungkwan is slurping the soggy looking Mul Naengmyeon, Hansol – _when did he get here?_ – is munching on the sad excuse of Bulgogi, Jihoon's chewing down red bean rice like it's the best thing he's tasted. The only thing that looks edible is kimchi and even it looks like it has seen better days.

He sighs in defeat, munching on the watermelon piece. "Thank you Jihoon hyung for getting me this. I really appreciate it." Then, a beat later, "I appreciate you." He then gently drops a piece of strawberry and pineapple in Jihoon's plate. "You didn't have to, but I'm grateful for it nonetheless."

Jihoon's movement falters, but he nods, the tip of ears red. He coughs and then waves his hand, "No worries."

Just then Jeonghan makes his presence known by slamming his plate and bowl of rice on the table. "Yeah, my little Haohao, you better be grateful," he says, falling in his seat and avoiding Jihoon's scathing glare. "My Jihoonnie did not just walk up to those lunch ladies and ask if they had any fruits remaining from the breakfast."

" _Yoon Jeonghan_ ," Jihoon hisses.

Seokmin agrees loudly –now, when did he come? See, this is the problem with big groups, you never who comes and who leaves– smiling innocently at Jihoon. "Yeah, he did not just ask those kind helpers for a glass of warm milk with pinch of turmeric and ginger because Google said that's good for an upset stomach."

" _Lee Seokmin._ "

Google? Did Soonyoung not say that the lunch lady said that?

His eyes travel to look at Soonyoung who throws his hands up, pointing a finger at Jihoon. "He made me say that!"

 _"Kwon Soonyoung!"_ There's a promise of repercussion there in the tone and Minghao finds it amusing to see Jihoon lose his cool for a change. He doesn't look unattainable like this, he seems normal, like any other student.

Jeonghan tuts, "Jihoon stop threatening them and accept that you've already begun falling for my sunflower."

Jihoon picks another piece of strawberry from Minghao's plate, as he huffs. _"As if!"_


	3. Finding Blazer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A question: do you think Jihoon would steal Jeonghan's thunder? Will he let him help Minghao without stepping in?
> 
> I want to know what you think, I'm just curious.

"Why do you even need a blazer?" Jun asks lying on Minghao's bed, scrolling on his phone. He throws a gummy bear in the air and expertly catches it in his mouth, munching on it with a satisfactory smile. After catching the bread right from the toaster, Jun has been on a quist to find what else he can catch with his mouth. _Ridiculous_.

Minghao rolls his eyes when Jun catches yet another gummy bear. He goes back to desperately searching around for a good clothing shop that sold cheap blazers.

"It says under dress code that a blazer is a must," he answers, scrolling through yet another list of shops near by. None of them look like they sell clothes whose price range will accommodate Minghao's current budget. He knew he shouldn't have bought those sneakers. Minghao needs to manage his money better.

"Why not ask Byungchan? Isn't he from here somewhere?" There's a knowing smile on Jun's face.

"I almost walked in on him and his equally horny boyfriend going at it, the other day. After that I asked him to only enter our dorm without Sejun hyung, so he's acting petty and not talking to me." Jun gaffaws loudly, exclaiming something about how Minghao and Byungchan are just the right pair of roommates.

Minghao sighs, ignoring Jun and his obnoxious arse. He closes one tab and opens another. _God, where will he even find a blazer in this economy?_

A bear bounces off his cheek, rolling under his bed to either rot away or to call a gathering of ants. Annoyed, he looks up to regard his friend with a fiercest glare he could muster in such a worried state. "Quit it, hyung. I don't have time for your antics."

"Hey, Hao," Jun calls, sitting up and waving his phone at Minghao. "What if I told you I found just the shop you're looking for?"

Minghao looks at him, eyes practically shining, pushing off the desk he had be leaning against. "Did you really or are you pulling my leg?" He crawls over to look at whatever that's displayed on Jun's phone.

Jun laughs loudly, dropping the phone in Minghao's lap. "It's a shop that sells clown costumes!"

Rolling his eyes, he tosses the phone to its owner, who is cracking up at his own humourless joke. Minghao gets off the bed, getting ready to head off to Hansol's dorm to eat away his misery in Hansol and Seokmin's company.

"But really, if it's just for a day, ask someone. Why buy one only to wear it for a day?"

Minghao puts a random checkered button down, pairing it with khaki shorts. "I'll be interning under one of the senior Journalist, Kim Heechul, hyung, so I'm required to be wearing a blazer for the entire month I'll be under him. That and Kim Heechul is apparently very particular. I don't want to sabotage my chances only because I didn't dress to impress."

Jun makes a sound of understanding, shoving the half finished packet of gummy bears in his carry bag. "Kim Heechul? Is he the one who broadcasts night time talk show Suju? My lookalike?"

Minghao runs the comb through his long hair one last time, chuckling at the last comment. "Yeah, him. If I get close enough, I might show him your picture."

"Sure, you do that." Jun comes and stands behind him, looking deep in thought. "Have you asked Mingyu?" He looks at Minghao through the mirror. "I'm pretty sure he has at least three blazers. He could lend you one until you can afford a nicer one."

Minghao almost leaves his key-card behind, but remembers it on time, picking it off his study desk. He lets the door shut after them. "I did ask him and he did offer to lend me one. But they don't fit me. It awkwardly hangs off of my shoulder. Doesn't make me look precessional."

"When I said I found a shop for you, Haohao, I meant it. It's a renting place in the city. They let you rent clothes on month's basis, which means you could borrow it for a month easily," Jun informs casually, stumbling when a happy Minghao throws himself at the older Chinese male.

"Really?" Minghao is beaming at Jun from ear to ear, his little crooked smile the sweetest. He then squeezes Jun. "You're the best, hyung! But are you sure renting would be cheaper than buying?"

"I'll call and see, okay?" He squeezes Minghao back. "Also, what are best friends for? I'll come with you if you want, okay?"

Minghao loops their hands together, dragging him towards the staircase. "Could we go today evening? I'll need it in, at the most, two day's time."

"Whatever my Haohao wants," he sing songs, pinching at Minghao's cheeks who just accepts it, too happy to even act grumpy.

°•°

  
Minghao and Jun had met Soonyoung and Wonwoo on their way who tagged along to their visit to Hansol and Seokmin's dorm. Seokmin's Snapchat story had attracted the remaining seven friends, all dropping by under five minutes, loudly complaining about having fun without them as they entered. " _Party don't start til I walk in,_ " Seungkwan had declared, banging the door open, earning displeased grumbling (Hansol) and chain of colourful words (Seokmin).

After a brief discussion as to what they should do now that they all were together, they settled on just chilling while doing their own things. Some playing mobile games, some watching videos, others finishing up their that day's uni work, while Jeonghan napped. It was pleasantly calm, a peaceful silence wrapping them all in their own little bubble of tranquility. Minghao won't lie and say he isn't used to such an atmosphere, because he is, it is just weird to feel it days right after their exams. _Before_ exam? Sure. _After_ exam? Never.

Minghao, Seokmin, Joshua and Chan were watching some Korean literature professor complaining about a YouTuber's 'poetries'. It was amusing to see the professor's soul slowly shrivel and die as he proceeds through the poorly written verses. The video has a lot of cuts so Minghao could only imagine through how much pain he must have gone through to make this thirty minute long video.

"Haohao!" Jun exclaims suddenly, making everyone jump out of their skin, leaving half of them swearing at him and other half blinking owlishly at the male. There's a loud thunk that Minghao can only guess was result of Jeonghan falling off the bed. _Poor Jeonghanie hyung._

He looks up at the grinning male, stood by the bathroom door, once again waving that damn phone in the air. _Has Minghao ever seen Jun without a phone?_ Answer is definitely 'NO.'

"I called them and apparently they are open till nine in the evening! It's what," he wakes up his phone, looks at the time and smiles even wider, "just four. We should get going! I've a whole lot of things to buy too!"

Minghao nods a little sceptically, wondering if taking Jun with him would be a good idea now. He just wanted to get the damn blazer and make it back to the dorms. He wasn't planning on staying out late on a Tuesday night. He has an early morning professor Jung's class. And judging by Jun's enthusiasm and his declaration of _lot of things to buy!_ they won't be coming back before nine, that's for sure. But he feels like he owes it to Jun in some way for willing to travel with him that far, for sitting through Minghao babbling about how he doesn't have a blazer and how that's going to be the end of his dreams to work for Kim Heechul, for looking up for shops even though he certainly didn't need to. He _owed_ Jun that much.

"Where are you two going?" Joshua asks, pausing the video just in time before the professor dived into the new section of the book.

"Who did you call?" Mingyu then asks, not looking away from where he had been sketching. He sticks the green pencil behind his ear, picking an orange one and gracefully gliding it across the page; with just two strokes of the pencil, he manages to draw a long coat, fluttering behind the figure as it walked. How can Mingyu come up with such designs within a week's time, every single time? Fucking genius.

"Haohao here needs a blazer but poor thing can't afford a good one on such short notice. So we're renting one from the clown shop."

Why, _why_ must Jun call that shop clown shop? Minghao could feel his face heat up when Wonwoo shoots him an amused look. Why must Jun always embarrass him like this? Can't he ever spare poor Minghao's self-conscious self?  
Jesus fuck, Minghao remembers when he had newly arrived in Korea and had befriended Jun. He remembers thinking he wouldn't ever mind being seen with the weird braces wearing Chinese boy, remembers thinking there was no way such a debonair guy could make a fool of Minghao and definitely not of himself. He was lured in by false sense of maturity and now he's suffering through it. _Little naive Haohao._

"You could have just asked one of us for a blazer, hyung," Chan reminds, blinking up at him from where he was laying on his lap, Minghao's fingers in his hair slowly threading through them.

Seokmin scoffs, "Not _all_ of us have a blazer, Chan. Some of us just only need our voices to charm the room."

Chan rolls his eyes, pulling a face at Seokmin. Then looks at Minghao, a smile breaking on his lips. "Well, hyung, you could have asked _me_. I would've let you borrow it," he repeats.

Endeared, he pats Chan's cheeks. "I'll have to wear it for the entire month. So I needed to get one anyway. And since I'll be working under a senior Journalist, I don't want to buy a blazer for the sake of it, you know? I want to leave a good impression and wearing shabby, unfitting blazers wouldn't help me to do that."

"Ah," Seungcheol nods with a look of understanding. "I only own one and I need it for my internship as well."

"So, shall we?" Jun asks, a grand sweeping motion and he's already stepping over Soonyoung and Hansol's sprawled bodies.

Just as Minghao sighs and asks Chan to move from his lap, someone clears their throat rather loudly, blushing heavily when all turn to look at him.

"I might have a blazer that I don't use," Jihoon says, typing away, eyes squinting at his screen. "Minghao can have that one instead of spending money on either buying or renting one."

The prospect of _not_ going all the way to the centre of the city to buy a blazer sounds very tempting and Minghao is nearly sold on that idea. _Nearly_ , becasue while their interactions have stopped looking like two teenagers being forced to talk to each by their overzealous moms, their friendship still hasn't improved much since the time Jihoon gave him his jacket. They don't seek each other out either, neither do they share lengthy talks.

Let's not even speak about how Minghao has started unwittingly looking at Jihoon in a different light since Jeonghan's second (failed) attempt at pushing his my-Jihoonie-is-falling-for-my-sunflower agenda, which was two whole weeks ago. Minghao is still intimidated by Jihoon's mere presence, _don't be mistaken_ , but now he notes how enticing Jihoon looks with his sleeve folded upto his elbow and eyebrows furrowed in concentration, while also trying to stay out of Jihoon's way to not add to his hassles. _What out-of-this-world dilemma has Minghao just landed himself into?_

"Oh? You do, Jihoonie?" Soonyoung gasps, widening his eyes and staring at Jihoon with faux surprised look. Minghao observes how Jihoon's hold on his laptop tightens as if fight off the urge to throw it at his friend's head. _How are they even best friends and how has Jihoon not accidentally killed Soonyoung yet? I_ t's a question Minghao finds himself asking frequently.

Jeonghan rolls around on the floor so that he is looking at Minghao. Unlike the last two times, his teasing smile isn't very evident today. Maybe the sleep has something to do with it.  
"What does my sunflower want to do? Travel for half an hour only to buy a piece of clothing or ask Jihoon cutely for the same piece of clothing he has sitting in his closet?"

When he says it like that it makes even more sense. Jihoon wouldn't have offered him a blazer if it wasn't a spare one. Jihoon constantly needs to wear formals, it would make sense for him have a lot of them. Also, why waste—

" _What?"_ Jun wails, throwing his hands in the air before falling to his knees making Minghao wince at the painful thud. " _No!_ " He yells even louder, stretching his hand in Minghao's direction, eyes dramatically sad. "It's okay, Minghao, their renting price is really cheap! I'll even chip in if there's a need for it! It's closer to the bus stop so we won't be even wasting that much time! Why trouble Jihoonie when we can buy one?"

Was he troubling Jihoon? He didn't think it like that. He just assumed Jihoon would've a lot of them. He hopes he really isn't posing as an inconvenience to Jihoon. But then Jihoon wouldn't have offered to do this if he couldn't offered to do it.

His eyes find Jihoon as he quickly waves off Jun's 'concerns'. "Don't be silly." He looks away from the screen to look at Minghao, acknowledging his presence for the first time in two hours. Minghao's heart stutters. _Useless organ._ "You're not causing me any trouble. It's been just sitting in my closet and it's been laundered as well, so you don't have to worry about that. You can drop by anytime you want to have it. If I'm not there, just ask Daniel."

"That's settled then, Minghao will be wearing Jihoon's blazer to his internship." Jeonghan claps loudly. "How cute is that," with that said, he rolls away from them, snatching a pillow off the bed and snuggling his face into it.

Jun huffs at nothing, crosses his arms over his chest. "I'm sure rich boy's blazer must be part of some high-end fashion brand suit collection or something. Minghao wouldn't be comfortable wearing such an expensive blazer to work!" Then he gasps loudly, his hands flying to latch onto Hansol's shoulders, shaking him violently. "God forbid, what if Minghao ruins the blazer? Drops coffee on it or staples it to a paper?"

_What the absolute fuck?_

Firstly, it was Soonyoung who stapled his tie to his thesis paper, not Minghao.  
Secondly, Minghao knows Jun is just being Jun, but he did make a good point. Jihoon's blazer definitely would be from a branded shop, unlike the kind Minghao would be either buying or renting. And true, Minghao won't be comfortable wearing something that must have costed Jihoon an arm and a leg. The image of Jihoon glaring holes into poor Seungkwan's deflated soul for ruining his white shirt – _"How was I supposed to know that we need to separate whites and coloured before washing?" Seungkwan had sobbed_ – still haunts Minghao. He doesn't want be the next victim to Jihoon's infamous death stare.

"Like I said, _Jun_ ," he grits his teeth, a slightest crack in his otherwise calm demeanor, "I _don't_ use it. It doesn't really matter how expensive it is because instead of rotting away in my closet, at least Minghao will use it. Now, how he handles it after is not my business. For all I care, he can set it on fire." Jihoon is cool as a cucumber once again, eyes not leaving his screens and the long, beautiful fingers not stopping their movement. How can he act this nonchalant? Minghao wants to know. _Needs_ to know.

Most of them have lost interest in this discussion by now, already used to Jun's histrionic outbursts and then spinning them yarns every other day. Unfortunately Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Joshua aren't most of them.

A paper ball comes flying from Seungkwan's direction, hitting Jihoon's glasses squarely, tipping it off a little. "What the fuck, Seungkwan?"

Seungkwan narrows his eyes at Jihoon, thoroughly unimpressed. "Exactly my thought, hyung. _What the fuck?_ Why are you always doing this?"

"What is _this_ you're talking about this time, you pest?" He sounds particularly annoyed now. Maybe throwing the paper ball move was a little too much. Minghao sincerely hopes Seungkwan doesn't get his ass whooped.

"Hyung," he raises his finger, "don't act innocent, you know what I'm talking about. You have recently taken to do this thing wherein we, Minghao's best friends, get a chance to help Minghao, an opportunity that knocks like once in a million year, but you just swoop in like a knight in expensive Armani and steal our chances to do something for Haohao."

Minghao watches the way Jihoon struggles to surpress the smug smile that threatens to paint his lips. He adjusts his glasses, cracks his knuckles and gets back to work. "Maybe next time come up with a better and more convenient way so then I won't be needed to play Minghao's knight in expensive Armani."

Jun, in the midst of this exchange, has gone from kneeling to lying down on his back, staring at the blank ceiling, looking like he was having one hell of a quarter life crisis. "I just wanted to spend time with my Haohao, go shopping with him, show him the lake at the municipal garden. Show him how he could rely on me – _me_ , the _first ever_ friend he made in Korea – and tell him I'd always be there for him. But no, now I—"

Jeonghan groans loudly. "Stop being a little whiny bitch, Moon, and spend time with your Haohao on weekends. Let my Jihoonie slowly fall for my Sunflower."

The paper ball makes its second trip towards Jeonghan's head. _"As if."_

°•°

It's when Minghao is finally in his own bed, after wishing sulky Byungchan a very _sweet_ goodnight that he realises that he never verbally said yes to Jihoon's offer, Jihoon and Jeonghan just rolled on without an answer from Minghao himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Jun are done who's next. Seungcheol maybe? Or maybe Soonyoung? Or, or Seokmin? Wait, what about Hansol?


	4. Calculator Delivery

Minghao needs a calculator. Minghao is not going to walk back to his dorm just for a calculator. But Minghao is in dire need of a calculator. Minghao is shy and definitely isn't going to ask the group of girls or the jocks for a calculator. What should Minghao do? Ask on their group chat, of course! That's the point of being part of the group chat besides watching Soonyoung embarrass himself, Jeonghan send pictures of the love letters he received and Seungcheol's constant _who's free for a morning jog._

> [ _Minghao_ ]: does anyone have a calculator I could borrow?

He puts the phone down after making sure the group isn't muted. He needs the calculator preferably before his next lecture, that's going to start in— he checks his phone— thirty-five minutes. _Damnit_.

He goes back to solving the last two problems that don't need either calculators or many braincells, easily getting the answer in less than thirty seconds.

The moment his phone vibrates, his hands snatch it off the table, almost dropping it in his haste. No, he can't afford another phone; neither time wise nor money wise. (He can hear his bank account sobbing in relief.)

Seokmin's _'i do!'_ is waiting for Minghao to see and he feels himself sigh in relief. _Thank God._ He doesn't know what he'd so otherwise.

> [Minghao]: thank god!

He sends it's. Then to make sure he gets it as soon as possible he shoots another one.

> [ _Minghao_ ]: you think I could get it now? I've to submit my mini homework in like half an hour.

Soonyoung's message pops up, asking Minghao what he was doing out of his lecture.

He doesn't have one? Minghao isn't bunking lenct— _oh shit_. They all are in midst of their lectures! Why did he not think of it? Only he has second period off on Wednesdays! Why else would he be sitting alone in the library?

_Oh no._

Which also means he'll have to hunt down Seokmin, then disturb his class and announce to the lecturer that he was here to collect calculator, all this while Seokmin's classmates stare him down, watch as he stumbles upon Korean words in his nervousness. _Wow, does that sound not good._ That's like Minghao's nightmare waiting to happen.

He unlocks the phone to assess the situation, see if anyone with a calculator was bunking their lecture. It happens more often than not and Minghao thinks Seungcheol is going to start greying soon just because of this. _Poor, Cheol_. He probably didn't sign up for this.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung once again, to absolutely no one's surprise, are bickering, sending pictures of each other as their professor in the front seems to not move _at all_ in either of the hundreds of pictures that have been sent. He looks like a statue, his head bent over the thick text, hand spread in the table in front of them and his crossed legs visible from under the desk. Was being third year really that cool? Messaging your classmates during the lecture was that easy?

> [ _Seokmin_ ]: but haohao I'm in science building! and in the middle of my lectures. I'm so sorry~~❤ ಥ_ಥ

Seokmin's message is squeezed in between a picture of Soonyoung gasping at his phone that's hid behind the upright book and a picture where Soonyoung is looking at the camera, smiling while pointing his own at the capturer. That is not even the funny part. The funny part is their professor staring at Soonyoung, his face correctly portraying his annoyance towards the student. _Serves right._ Shouldn't have been texting in the middle of the class. Third year isn't that cool after all.

> [ _Minghao_ ]: shit I'm doomed (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

Just as he finishes typing out his message, Seungcheol's message, typed in all caps, is received. He's yelling, quite a few colourful words have been used. Second message is more scarier than the first one, promising to burn all Soonyoung's Shinee photo cards if he gets in trouble with professor Bae.

> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: ◉‿◉
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: too late papa coups
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: you both are driving me closer to my grave each passing day

And then Seungcheol proceeds to kick Wonwoo and Soonyoung out of the group. And the group chat is quiet.

Minghao lets out probably the loudest sighs he has ever let out in his nineteen years. Even the librarian that's sat good distance away narrows her eyes at him. He just sighed, _lady_ , who is he going to disturb with his sigh?

Minghao just wanted a calculator. Minghao didn't want to walk back to his dorm just for a calculator. But Minghao is still in dire need of a calculator. Minghao is shy but it looks like he'll have to resort to asking the group of girls or the jocks for a calculator. What else should've Minghao done? Not ask on their group chat, of course! The whole point of being part of the group chat was to watch Soonyoung embarrass himself, Jeonghan sending pictures of the love letters he received and Seungcheol's constant _who's free for a morning jog._

He tosses the phone next to him, watching it bounce slightly but not falling off — _thank God,_ Minghao doesn't have any emotional strength. He knows he'd start crying in the middle of the library if he encounters another slightest bit of inconvenience.

He stares at his half done homework, wracking his poor brain for a good excuse that won't get him to write a three pages thesis over a recent media trend. Only if Minghao had double checked his notes instead of purely relying on Yeeun and her pea sized memory. He wonders, _what was Yeeun doing now?_ Did she finish her's too or was she just going to write her thesis – not that it would be the first time. Minghao needs new juniors as friends.

He's snapped out of his stupor when the library door opens with a gusto Minghao has never seen in his two years, and he's a pretty frequent visitor. A destressed looking lad comes bounding in, one of his bag's strap sliding off the shoulder, hair wind sweeped and the collar of his shirt upright and poking his chin. He skids to a stop right in front of the librarian's desk, his head snapping from left to right and then to the centre. Straight at Minghao.

"Where do you think you've come?" Their tiny librarian practically roars at the new comer, slamming her hands on the desk and pushing her glasses up the nose. _God, she's so uptight_ , Minghao likes Mrs. Moon better. He rolls his eyes, focusing back on the lad who's now smiling like he has seen the gates of heaven. Why he looking at Minghao with that smile?

He clumsily bows to the librarian though, muttering a string of apologies, pulling at the straps of his bag impatiently. The newcomer must be real special becasue Ms. Rodriguez lectures him and lets him go, all under thirty seconds. That's a new a record. He bows last time and walks towards Minghao.

Minghao has never seen the newcomer. He has a kind of face Minghao would remember seeing, especially with an undercut like that. Maybe he's a first year? Minghao hardly ever interacts with someone who he doesn't need to interact; people are annoying and they get on his nerves. But why would this kid be searching for Minghao? Should he be worried?

Minghao remains seated, his phone eerily silent, his workbook mocking the absence of a calculator. Minghao should've just gone to his dorm, finished his work, and then joined the lecture directly. He would've been slightly late for his class, but professor Jung never had problem with tardiness. _Was it too late to do that?_

Two Nike clad feet make an appearance in his line of sight. He draws his gaze up from the depressingly empty page to the kid. He beams at Minghao, waving at him shyly. He looks like he ran a marathon; his chest rising up and down from the exertion, sweat dotting the edges of his hairline and one sliding down the jaw. He must really have some important work if he had to run from God knows where.

"Hi!" He pipes up, falling in the seat opposite Minghao, hands thrown to his side, legs stretched in front of him, and head lulled on the back of the chair. Wow, okay, where did he come running from?

"Hi?"

"Are you Seo Myungho?" He pants, the words hardly decipherable over his huffing and puffing. He closes his eyes, mouth open, breathing very harshly. Seriously, what was so important that he needed to run?

Minghao nods uncertainly. His Mama told him about stranger danger. The kid looks shorter than him, sure, but Minghao is no fool, he can see the guns peeking from under his short sleeves of his yellow shirt. It wouldn't take much of an effort for the kid to throw Minghao's lanky figure over his shoulder and take off to wherever he came from.

Belatedly Minghao realises the stranger _(who could totally be a danger, who knows)_ has his eyes closed. Embarrassed, he clears his throat. "That would me. And you are?"

The piercing eyes snap open to stare at Minghao. He slowly sits up in the seat, swinging his bag off his shoulder and on to his lap. His hand shoots out so abruptly, it has Minghao jumping a little at the action. The kid chuckles, waiting patiently for Minghao to shake his hand. "That's great, I was sent for you! I'm Seo Changbin, by the way! We could be cousins for all you know!"

Minghao snorts, pulling his hand back and pining the kid with a look. "I can assure you we're not." Changbin's eyebrows furrow, opening his mouth to certainly ask how Minghao was so sure about it. "I'm Chinese. Born and raised there."

Changbin nods in understanding before snapping his fingers together. He then begins to rummage through his bag. "I'm slightly late but please, Myungho-ssi, don't tell Jihoon sunbae that! I'm not a good athlete, I genuinely suck at running." He looks up, shoots a very embarrassed smile and goes back to looking around his bag. "Hence, even though he told me to give this to you under five minutes mark, I couldn't! I'm really sorry, I hope I didn't keep you up."

Give _what_ to Minghao? And why was Jihoon going around scaring his juniors? Should he inform Cheol about this? Poor Changbin looks like he believes in Jihoon's empty threats. Minghao knows Jihoon is secretly a softy and hardly ever follows up with his threats. Minghao knows and yet, every time Jihoon's eyes snap to look at him, he feels a cold shiver run down his spine. He can only imaging what Jihoon's juniors, he seem to enjoy threating, must feel in his presence.

A dull gray colour calculator is thrusted in Minghao's hand. He looks at it. He swears his hopeless heart soars to the sky, a new sparkle of affection kindling in his heart. A small paper is handed to him next. He looks at Changbin questioningly.

"I didn't read it!" He exclaims, looking ready to piss himself. "I swear! Jihoon sunbae gave me and told me to deliver it to you along with the calculator!"

He snatches his phone off the chair, mouth dropping open in a silent scream when he realises he still has twenty minutes to actually finish up his homework! He doesn't need to worry about writing a three pages thesis! _What a blessed day!_

”Oh gosh, Changbin, thank you, thank you, _thank you_ soo much!" Changbin giggles, falling back into the chair, now looking much more relaxed. Minghao beams at the younger, pulling out a small packet of gummy bear. "Here, this is from a Seo to a Seo. You're like a god sent!"

"Ah, if you're implying that Jihoon sunbae is god like, then I think I'm inclined to agree with you." He laughs airily at that. Minghao shakes his head, catching a glimpse of a cheeky smile. He dives right back into the problem, not minding when Changbin just settles down and rips open the packet. "Hyung — is that okay if I call you that?"

"Sure, you can," Minghao looks up, smiles at him to show his approval and goes back to pressing the buttons (very gently, so very softly, can't afford breaking Jihoon sunbae's calculator now, can we?), entering the numbers, roots and variables.

Changbin seems like a talker, talking about how he admires Jihoon a lot _(same, bub, same)_ and how he wishes he could've met Minghao earlier becasue he is so damn cool and _oh, hyung, you dance? You gotta show me someday!_

Minghao might have found a new favourite dongsaeng today.

_(P.s. don't tell that to Seungkwan, Hansol, Chan or Yeeun.)_

°•°

_I hope Changbin gave you the calculator on time. You can give the calculator to Daniel during your shared eco lecture. If you need it for the rest of the day, feel free to keep it for however long you need. I'm in no hurry to get it back._   
_Also take care of it, I had it since my senior year and I plan to get my degree with the calculator still intact and working. Not that I need it for producing music or something. It's just a sentimental thing._

_\- ljh_

°•°

  
He discovers Seokmin's messages telling him to give him twenty-five minutes and that he'll try and finish his mini test early. Minghao panics, realising that there only five minutes before Seokmin is scheduled to leave his class.

> [ _Minghao_ ]: seok! Don't worry! I got a calculator! don't hurry through your test!

Immediately Mingyu sends him an image of a wild Seokmin dressed in red checkered short running from the science building. Minghao giggles and then feels bad. Poor Seokmin. He should've told him as soon as he got the calculator. But he didn't see the message, thanks to Wonwoo and Soonyoung spamming their chat.

His phone pings.

> [ _Seokmin_ ]: are you fucking kidding me Haohao!!!!(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: I'm right outside the arts building with the calculator in my hand!!! I ran all the way from my second floor science building lecture hall, halfway across the campus only for you to tell me you already got the calculator?????

Minghao winces, neatly putting all his things into his bag. He is extra careful handling the calculator, zipping it nicely and safely.

> [ _Seokmin_ ]: who even could reach you during middle of their lecture?! @ whoever it was, I just want to have a small chat.

How can Seokmin be so sure that it was someone from their group? He could've easily gotten it from a random stranger in the library. Hell, he's sure the librarian would've handed him her own if he had begged.  
He swings the backpack onto his shoulder, speed walking towards the door of the library, not at all ready to face a pouty Seokmin.

> [ _Seokmin_ ]: of course if the culprit is in this chat hahah!

Minghao halts. Oh god. Not this again. Not the whole Jihoon being Minghao's knight in expensive Armani. He hopes they don't prod for the answer. He doesn't want to hide anything from them, he doesn't have a reason to. But he's not sure if Jihoon would like for them to find out about it either.

Does it not bother him; to get teased by Minghao's name, day in and day out? He doesn't even explicitly denies Jeonghan's claims of him falling for Minghao.

Minghao blushes totally unprompted, feels his face grow hotter, feels the butterflies or _whatever_ flutter in his stomach. He resumes his walk, hoping that no one saw him stop in the middle of the library and blush like a weirdo. _God_. Please don't tell Minghao is actually falling for the enigma that is Lee Jihoon, that one person who's definitely, totally, abso-fucking-lutely out of Minghao's league. _As if_ – Jihoon's words, not his – he would fall for Minghao.

"Haoi," Seokmin whines as soon as he spots Minghao descending the steps, latching onto his arm and then nuzzling his face into Minghao's unprotected neck. Minghao giggles, pushing Seokmin's head away from his neck.

"Why did you not tell me?" He whines even louder, giving stink eye to the group who turn in their direction, looking quite annoyed.

"I didn't see the message due to the Soon-Woo spam, I'm sorry, Seok," he says, intertwining their fingers together. He tugs Seokmin away from that corridor, guiding both of them towards another hallway that's much busier.

Seokmin huffs, turning his nose into the air. "You'll be forgiven only after I get treated to momos. You know, the ones you make only on your birthday? Yeah, those."

Minghao groans, slumping side ways into his friend, letting Seokmin support both of their weight. "Those take ages, Seokie! They're time and energy consuming! There's a reason they're once a year treat!"

Seokmin mocks him, going out and beyond on his dialect, earning two hard slaps to his chest from a sulking Minghao.

"I ran to give you the calculator," Seokmin wheezes, "That was time and energy consuming as well! Did you know I had to make a deal with Nayeon noona to get her to share the answers? Yeah, I think it's only fair that you make me momos. I want momos!"

Minghao sighs. Nods. "Then momos it is for my loveliest Seokie." Seokmin smooches his cheek in response.

Seokmin is lucky Minghao actually likes him.

°•°

> _**STEAL SEOKMIN'S THUNDER DAY!** _

>   
> [ _Hansol_ ]: wouldn't it be funny if Jihoon hyung was the one who gave Eisa the calculator? xD
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: why do I have an inkling that it actually is Jihoon???
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: of course it would be Jihoon hyung to rain on Seokmin hyung's parade. Like he could have let hyungie give his calculator to haohao but noooooo Lee Jihoon gotta play the prince charming!!!!
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: ngl but I'm also tired of Jihoon hyung being the only one who saves eisa's day. I hope he won't steal my spotlight when it's my time to shine
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: if y'all little turds had read his text, you'd know that he had to submit it in half an hour. Which means he wouldn't have been able to work all the problems out in ten minutes. Cut that ten to five because Seok did reach just five minutes before the bell.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: Woohooooo~~~ go boy! That's my bestie!! -ksy
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: wtf when did you even read his texts? Didn't you like have a evaluation in one of your composition class??
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: some1 please add Kwon Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo back (╥﹏╥) they're eating my head
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: anyways like I said before, come up with more convenient ways to help Hao and I won't need to step in.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: I was here to go off on Jihoon hyung but he called haoi _H_ - _HAO_ ಥ‿ಥ this is such a character development.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: where is Jeonghan hyung? he needs to see this.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: no, Jihoon, don't _anyways_ me. Did you miss your classes to give Hao calculator???
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: he didn't, hyung.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: then _how_???
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: _@Jihoon_ hyung might have forgiven you, but I do remember each time you stole out thunders!!!!! I'LL REMEMBER IT HYUNGGGGG
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: also, haohao is currently making me momos because I came running to his help. Jihoon hyung got nothing on me haha! Toodles losers!
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: I want some too.... ಥ╭╮ಥ
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: I'll save some for you, my Cheolie hyungie~~ -haoi
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: _b l e s s_
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: what is this blunt display of favouritism in this household?? I do not approve - jww
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: am I the only one who wants to know how hyung helped Eisa w/o missing his class??? _Hello_??

°•°

_1 unread message from Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ!_

>   
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: when should I drop by for my plate of momos?
> 
> [ _You_ ]: changbin deserves it more, don't you think? He was, after all, the one who ran across the campus to do what his intimidating senior told him to do.
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: that brat told you?
> 
> [ _You_ ]: maybe, maybe not. Also, I've officially adopted Changbin. He's Seo jr.
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: is that so?
> 
> [ _You_ ]: yup, so stop scaring one Seo Changbin and I wont tell Cheolie hyung what shenanigans you get upto in your free time.
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: you're lucky you're cute, brat.

Minghao's phone this time around is unfortunate enough to fall and endure a crack. Minghao thinks he just might be on cloud nine.

°•°

> **_STEAL SEOKMIN'S THUNDER DAY!_ **

>   
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: what is this I hear about Jihoon using his juniors to send calculators and notes to his boyfriend?
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: a what now?
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: a junior?
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: a boyfriend?
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: notes?
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: oh that's _how_
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: what's up @ _Jihoon_
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: idk what you're talking about Yoon Jeonghan.
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: oh? is that the sound of Jihoonie falling for my sunflower?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: _As if._


	5. Draw me a sunflower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! You might not have noticed it but I'm late in posting this chapter. The excuse is common and very simple: I didn't have any idea for the next member. So you know, I did what most carats do: binge watch Seventeen's m/v. And then fallin' flower happened.
> 
> Yup, enjoy!

**»»one week prior««**

> _**WHO TF STOLE MY ERASER? SQUARE TF UP!** _

>   
>  [ _Hansol_ ]: whoever stole my eraser, pls return it.
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: I'm a broke boi just vibing at the side, I don't have that kind of money to afford another eraser.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: dawg you lost my eraser????💀
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: excuse me? it was _my_ eraser. _you_ had taken it.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: it had ALWAYS been _mine_ Chwe Hansol Vernon!
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: poor me buys one eraser
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: then josh comes along and claims that it had always been his
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: when poor Hansol was the one who had walked to the store to buy because he realised that even though he was out of highschool he can't completely get rid of erasers and that he still needs them.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: I really love you Hansol, but stop whining thiS EARLY IN THE FUCKING MORNING! THANKS.
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: but my eraser hyung.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: YOU DON'T EVEN TAKE NOTES CHWE WTF WHY ARE YOI CRYING OVER THE ERASER??
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: I doodle in the margin gyu I need eraser to wipe it off before professor sees my grandiose attempt at drawing dicks
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: it's too fucking early for me
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: maybe if that poor Hansol could rub his braincells together he'd remember that poor Josh was the one who had lent him the eraser since he said he lost his own.
> 
> _[Mingyu left the group.]_
> 
> _[Seungcheol added Mingyu.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: it's a lovely morning. Who wants to go out for a jog?
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: why tf is Seungcheol the only admin of the group? none of us can even kick him out lol?
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: that is called abuse of power.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: wonu :D
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: and rightfully so. He's the most responsible one of us.
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: I'm off to bed again. Good night.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: don't let the bed bugs bite :D
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: tonight.
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: imma fight.
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: till we see the sunlight.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: tick tock.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: on the clock.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: but the party won't stop, no.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: why on earth is every single one of you spawns of Lucifer up this early in the morning Jesus fuck.
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: I'm inclined to agree with Jihoon here. Pls sleep. _ASAP_. It's a _treasure_ you need to _treasure_. Sleep. And let others sleep.
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: hi, good morning. How do I fucking mute the group chat? Asking for a friend :D
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: what friend? kyun?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: me. I'm the friend :D
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: now, why would you do that, hyung?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: just :) answer :) the :) damn :) question :)
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: Chan :)
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: lmao why is everyone waking up on a murderous side of the bed today?
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: soon I've dmed you.
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: thanks :D hyung :D
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: changkyun kicked me out of the room because the phone was vibrating non-stop. He told me to not return until I've it on mute.
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: Im :) Changkyun :) is:) a :) dead :) meat :)
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: hey hyung!
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: yes, sugar?
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: yes, honey?
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: yes, butter?
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: yes, egg?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: yes, stir thoroughly?
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: yes, pour it into baking pan?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: yes, preheat the oven to 375?
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: now, hyung, why would you preheat Haohao when he's already hot?
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: YOU SMOOTH MOTHERFKR!!!!
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: OOOOOHHHHAHAHAHAHHA
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: LIKE I SAID TOO FUCKING EARLY
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: ughhhhhhh good to know you think I'm hot??
> 
> [Seokmin]: oh, you have no idea baby ;)
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: that's...
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: no offence @ oomf ahaha!
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: am I the oomf Seokie? If so then none taken (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: oh my Sunflower 💕
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: why is suddenly everyone flirting with hyung?
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: beats me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: hey, @ _Minghao_ hyung, are those space pants? Because your ass is outta control!
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: frankly, Chan, Hao doesn't have any ass and it's offensive to him.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: can't believe you'd be this insensitive.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: STOP FUCK OFF
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: anyway
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: Hey, haohao. Want a raisin?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: ....uhm...sure?
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: idk what's about to come but I'm already fearing for my poor eyes.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: can't kick him out now because I want to know too.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: Sorry, none left. Perhaps a date then?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: anyways, what I wanted to say was
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: ಠ﹏ಠ @ _Minghao_
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: I got a chance to hold a painting workshop of my own! It's for the beginners class! And I can invite whoever I like as well! It's next Sunday morning, like 8 o'clock. Is anyone free to join?
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: ( ･ั﹏･ั) @ _Minghao_
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: Haohao I'm not there next Sunday bub... You should've told me before :(
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: →_→@ _Minghao_
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: I've to work on my project with minki and Minhyun....
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: why is @ _Seungcheol_ not kicking Chan out?! I was kicked out for no good reason last time!
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: @ _Seungcheol_ ⊂(・﹏・⊂)
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Chan from the group.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Wonwoo_ ]: YES FINALLY!
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Wonwoo from the group.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: I'm going home next week I'm sorry haoi (｡•́︿•̀｡)
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: ah no worries this won't be my only one! Ik most of you've plan, just wanted to know if anyone was free. Don't cancel your plans for it!
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: p.s. Hyung add wonu hyung and Chan back, I currently need them in the gc
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: I've my competition;(
> 
> _[Seungcheol added Wonwoo.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungkwan_ ]: ahhhh then I'll be sure to join the next one💕💕
> 
> _[Seungcheol added Chan.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Minghao_ ]: @ _Joshua_ you said you'll tell me today, hyung. I've to get you signed in if you want to come.
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: abuse of power I tell you.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: just sign me in for your next slot haoi I'll be there for sure~~!😘
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: how do you sign in? Just hand over the name to you?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: no there's a link also. You're planning to join? If I remember correctly you're going to meet your family for lunch, aren't you?
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: hi, how is everyone doing on this fine morning? I was just brutally rejected by a beautiful boy. Idk about you but I think I'll go back to bed so I can pretend it never happened.
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: 👀 mind dropping the link? 👀 Asking for a friend. And yeah, I'm sorry!! But I'll try for the next time!!!✊
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: ah yes! Sign me up! I'm ready to explore my artistic side! Lets get it!
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]:[ _+link attached+_](https://images.app.goo.gl/a8cjKcB5LiepGYxW9)
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: @ _Soonyoung_ enjoy then hyung! Say hi to mama Kwon, Papa Kwon and noona! (っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: the theme is colour yellow. It's not a boxed idea. You can paint literally anything, but it should be in yellow?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: will do~~💕
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: if I want to paint sky, the only thing matters is, it should be yellow?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: exactly! Want to draw/paint dress? Want to paint kimchi? Want to paint water? Want to paint your best friend? Yellow!!
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: Predominantly yellow.
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: @ oomf pls consider participating 👀
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: am I the oomf????
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: as if 👀 oomf sucks at painting. No offence @ said sad oomf
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: if I'm the oomf, hyung, none taken. Ik I suck.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: I better not be the oomf either. I already told hyung I don't want to paint in front of of strangers.
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: stop bad mouthing oomf and sleep.
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: 👀 who's this oomf is it who I think it is
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: how am I supposed to know who you're thinking of 👀
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: the one who has been popping off a lot these days 👀
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: mayhaps he knows oomf 👀
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: I wanna know know know know who's this oomf 👀
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Seungkwan from the group.]_
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Soonyoung from the group.]_
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Seokmin from the group.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: so, is anyone up for a morning jog? :D
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: wonu hyung was right. This really is abuse of power!!
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Hansol from the group.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: so, is anyone up for a morning jog? :D
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: I'll meet you in five by the third gate hyung
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: sounds fun!
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: wow.

°•°

** »»one day prior«« **

  
Minghao and Joshua walk through the scarcely populated hallway, both in no hurry to reach Joshua's dorm. It's a nice, cozy Saturday afternoon as well, the kind where you just want to wrap yourself in blanket and snore away. And Minghao is more than happy to be able to spend such an afternoon with one of his friends rather than slaving over some class work or in a library all by himself.

"When I tell you, Minghao, that I have been putting a lot of effort in preparing this piece, I mean it," Joshua gushes happily, turning around to face Minghao. He looks equal parts carefree and equal parts determined. "I just need to do better in showing the reflexion of the early morning sky in the water. I can't seem to do well there."

"Watch it, Hong!" Johnny screams, startling Joshua and Minghao, jumping aside to avoid walking into Joshua, four cups containing some sort of dark liquidy concoction dangerously balanced in his large hands. He aims a kick at the other American's shin for good measure when Joshua acts like he would make him spill the drinks.

"Fucking Joshua Hong," Johnny grumbles. Minghao bows at him on behalf of an evilly giggling Joshua. Johnny flashes him a small smile, hurrying down the opposite direction. Once Johnny is out of sight, Minghao shakes his head at Joshua. _This hyung really is a nightmare dressed like a daydream._

"I'm sure you'll get it eventually, hyung," Minghao continues, turning him around so he doesn't walk into another student hurrying down the corridor. "Besides, its a class for beginners. You won't be the only one struggling with certain aspects in painting."

Joshua nods, pulling his card key from his pocket and swipes into the holder. "I'll win tomorrow, Eisa, just you wait. I worked too hard to lose. Of course, unless someone who's good in painting decides to be a dick and shows up in a beginner's class."

The two walk into the American's dorm, Minghao making sure to close the door before it bangs shut. "I know most of those who signed up for the workshop and none of them are skilled painters."

Joshua hums cheerfully, dumping his bag of snacks by the foot of his bed. He hurries towards his desk, pulls a long drawing book out and gestures Minghao to join him on his bed.

The edges of the book are folded and are stained by different shades of yellow, the obvious signs of frequent use of the book. Did he buy the book to just practice watercolouring? _Huh, that's interesting._  
  
"See this one," he yells excitedly, flipping to the third page, a bold _3rd attempt_ is scribbled at the left corner of the book along side a date. According to the date, Joshua painted it last Saturday, three days after Minghao had asked if he would be interested in joining the workshop. Guess he tried first, saw if he could paint something before he said yes to Minghao. Minghao smiles softly at that. It warms his heart.

The painting is a silhouette of a large pirate ship, the flag waving in the air, as it sets its sail in the warm glow of the early dawn. The yellow, in Joshua's case, is more warm than bright. It somehow suits Joshua's warm personality. Bright yellow is more of Seokmin's colour.

"Hyung, make sure to first go big and then small, " Minghao says, flipping through the book. He runs the pad of his pointer finger around the outline of the ship where he could notice the obvious signs of failed blending. "Unlike how we colour only inside the boundaries while using crayons, you don't have to necessarily do the same in watercolours."

Joshua looks very lost, pursed lips and head tilted slightly, eyes following Minghao's finger that is still gently following the outline. "I don't get it?"

"See, black is darker than yellow, yes?" Joshua nods. "So, if I painted this entire space," he caresses the entire page with his palm, "yellow, and then on it I painted the silhouette of the ship, it would work, yes?" Something akin to realisation dawn's on Joshua's face. "And since the water is supposed to reflect the sky, wouldn't that make sense for me to paint the entire page in a light coat of yellow and then work on adding the finer details the picture needs, yes?"

"Holy shit, that sounds so much easier than what I had been doing for past, what, a week?" Minghao laughs when Joshua runs both his hands down his face. "I should've asked you before I jumped right into it!"

Minghao flips the page to the latest one that's dated yesterday. The improvement is glaringly obvious. The rough, hardly blended yellows and blacks in the picture he had seen in Joshua's first attempt looks better in the most recent one. But due to the ineffective technique, he could spy the yellows and soft blue gathering around the outline of the ship, not evenly blending with the rest of the colour.

"I did this yesterday," Joshua says, running his finger across the page, the yellow getting picked off the page and on the tip. He rubs it against his mustard green pants. "I'll try today with the correct method and see if I get the sky and water to match."

"See here, hyung," he points at the gathered yellow colour, "it doesn't look even, does it? Now, when you try the newer method, I can assure you it'll look even around the ship." Joshua rolls his eyes when the younger smiles cheekily.

Minghao could now understand why Joshua was complaining about the water and sky not 'matching' – he painted them separately, instead of treating them as one entity at the very start.

"Myungho-ya," he whines, flopping back into the mattress, "I feel like a fool now for painting sky, clouds, ship and water like that— _ugh_."

Minghao nods, still flipping through the seven days of hard work. _Joshua really has his heart set onto this, huh_. He can't imagine painting the same damn thing for seven consecutive days. He would've quickly lost interest, motivation and will to paint the picture he had been practicing. Kudos to Joshua for being able to work this diligently.

"Hyung, even with that, you painted it beautifully, so don't feel like that." He pats Joshua's thighs when the older male just throws an arm over his eyes whining indignantly. "Watercolouring has layers. The first is the backdrop, which in our case is the yellow sky. Over that backdrop comes things that aren't the main focus of our picture, like clouds, the peeking sun, water, reflection in the water. It's not just that, even the pigmentation of a colour decides what to paint first and what next. These are small factors that play an important role. But you don't worry about that just yet."

"I really thought I'd win, you know. But now I don't know anymore." Minghao closes the book, getting up to leave it on the desk. Joshua, finally, removes his arm and looks at Minghao. He props his head by his forearm, looking worriedly at Minghao. "You would be telling us how to work in much more efficient way tomorrow, right?"

Minghao nods. "Of course. Also, don't let that small mistake hold you back from trying your best, hyung."

"Wait, shouldn't you have waited till tomorrow to tell me about those techniques? Wouldn't it be unfair for the others?"

Minghao giggles, climbing back on the bed and crawling closer to Joshua. "Hyung, we're working with small canvas boards and acrylics. Not thin paper and watercolours. Techniques working with each kind of paint is different." He wraps his arm around Joshua, burying his face in his neck. "What I told you for watercolours won't necessarily work for acrylics."

"For example?" He feels Joshua pull him closer to himself.

"If I tell you now, hyung, won't it be unfair to the other students?" Minghao teases.

Joshua laughs, curling around the Chinese male. "Cheeky little Haohao."

°•°

** »»the night before the workshop«« **

> _**GOOD LUCK, HAOHAO!(灬º‿º灬)♡** _

>   
>  [ _Joshua_ ]: when I tell you that I'll win the mini competition tomorrow, you best believe that I damn well will.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: end of discussion.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: period. (⌐■-■)
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: I believe in you hyung! (ʃƪ＾3＾）
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: well, hyung, I hope you win and not someone else 👀
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: that's very ominous. what does Seokmin know that we don't?
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: (👀)>⌐■-■
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: oomf pls do win, I've bet my lunch money on you.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: dw soonie I'll win for sure!
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: hahah hyung ofc!
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: 💀what kinda headassery is this

°•°

** »»At present«« **

  
Everything had been gone smoothly for the most part. Three people had shown up without signing beforehand but they could accommodate them with a little adjustment and thanks to extra supplies, they didn't need to run around like headless chicken in search of them. Minghao was happy to notice how the small white studio was entirely filled. Everyone who had signed had also shown up and he was happy that his workshop was successful.

_So far, so good._

Joshua had taken to sit in the front and centre, so that Minghao wouldn't feel awkward while addressing the crowd of strangers and semi-strangers. He had been very supportive the entire time.

"That looks great, noona!" He gawks at Byul's rough sketch of an old farmhouse in the middle of, what looks like, a cornfield. There were a dozen of scattered scarecrows, a wooden fence and a large tree whose leaves were beginning to fall. "I didn't know you were that good! You should've joined the next batch! It's for more skilled people, you could've gotten much better guidance, noona."

She smiles at him, squeezing a lot of yellow paint in her palette. Minghao eyes orange, white, blue, and brown in her palette as well. She's leaning towards warmer tones. "Why, thank you Myungho." She then caps the tube, pouting a little. "Maybe you would've known I'm good at sketching and not so much in painting if you would've kept in contact with noona."

"Aye, noona," he giggles, tugging at her ponytail. "I promise to keep in contact henceforth. Can't afford to lose my artist noona."

She laughs softly at his reply, making Joshua peek his head to look at Minghao. He smiles at him, subtly motioning him to get back to work. "Everything aside, I'm excited to paint today!" She then pinches his cheeks. "And I'll definitely use your tips. They sounded very useful."

He giggle, for what seems like, nth time, "I'd hope so too, noona. I'll leave you to it then." He pats her ponytail playfully once again, making her swat him away. "Call me if you need anything!"

He then moves on, observing everyone's canvas as he passes by, occasionally giving tips on how to decide which colour to use, which brush to use and for what purpose. The participants, though most of them seemed like college graduates, were very welcoming of his tips and suggestions, asking questions and encouraging him to give his honest opinion on their work so far. He didn't feel small here, and he finds himself enjoying it.

He finally stops by the lone figure at the very back corner of the room, skipping towards the male. The boy in question seems engrossed in his sketching, eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in concentration. He has the sleeves of his red button down rolled to his elbow, showing off his pale forearms. The slightly loose piece of clothing was tucked into his cream coloured jeans.

Minghao's heart flutters in his chest – he excuses it as nerves getting better of him. His neck warms just a bit – he brushes it off as heat due to so many bodies in a small room. His hand sweats because, well, heat — _duh_. And his legs threaten to buckle under him, which he knows for a fact is because of how long he has been standing up. These have nothing to do with the stunning man dressed in alluring red shirt and skinny jeans, looking very much like Minghao's ideal type.

Minghao might be biased, he thinks, bewitched even, but Jihoon has a weird charm around him that make everyone take a notice of him, even if all he does his sit quietly and mind his own business. Even now Minghao can see the girl sitting in front of his hyung steal as many glimpses as she can– Minghao can't say for sure he appreciates it, but he can say for sure he relates.

Jihoon's dark outline against the natural sunlight has Minghao's fingers itching to just whip his phone out and capture the scenic view for his eyes to see. But he refrains from pulling a stunt like that, no need to shake the dynamic they built. He doesn't know how well Jihoon will take to that.

How can someone look like that every waking minute, he wonders as his heart floats in his chest, hears angels sing somewhere in the back of his mind. How can the universe be this cruel to Minghao, blessing someone like Jihoon in life and then making him fall for him. He bites back a bitter chuckle, remembering Hansol's quiet words, asking him if he knew anything about Jihoon and Nayeon's relationship. _"I've never seen hyung be this expressive before,"_ he had spilled.

How can the universe expect Minghao to _not_ be hopeful for Jihoon to see him as something more than just a friend? But also, how can Minghao be that delusional to expect Jihoon to fall for him when he could have someone like Im Nayeon, one of the most versatile singers the music department has to offer, someone beautiful, someone with a heart of gold?

He shakes his head, pushing himself to move and talk to Jihoon. Jihoon deserves someone like Nayeon, someone who could take care of him and love him the way he should be. Minghao should stop worrying himself over it. Whatever happens, happens for a reason.

"Hyung," he calls softly, making sure to not scare his hyung. He seemed too invested to not freak out if Minghao just showed up without giving any warnings.

And like Minghao had correctly guessed, Jihoon does jump a little in his place, eyes going round and eyes darting at the source of the voice, staring at Minghao in shock. Then he relaxes, bringing his hand to his chest. "Ah, you scared me."

Minghao chuckles, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you hyung." He chooses to ignore the way Jihoon's eyes rack over his body slowly, as if paying attention to all the small details, from his head to his toe – he kind of did go a little daring with his duel tone, loose flowy tunic and finishing it off by wrapping a felt around his middle. Instead he comes to stand behind Jihoon, looking at whatever Jihoon had attempted to draw. "How's it going so far?"

Jihoon sighs, picking up his pencil and working on detailing the leaves of the third sunflower. "It is more difficult than I had thought," he says, leaning forward and resting his head against the canvas. "I don't think I'll be able to finish before the time runs out."

From what Minghao could make, Jihoon was almost done. There were three sunflowers, tied together by a single string of thread (or maybe it's a ribbon). Three sunflowers, each one facing in a slightly different direction and they each had one or two large leaves. There was nothing in the background, no more sunflowers or a vase or just anything. _Was he left to draw more?_ But what we he had drawn so far, though not as good as what Joshua or Byul or even Holland had sketched, he had managed to look pretty detailed.

"It looks really good, hyung. Don't bother with a lot of details just yet because you've to paint over it." He smoothened his palm across Jihoon's shoulder blade, withdrawing it quickly when Jihoon stiffened under his touch. Minghao should've known better than to touch Jihoon like that, especially since he knew Jihoon wasn't comfortable with skinship unless he was the one initiating it. "How about this, hyung, I've two more paintings to look at and then I'll help you set your palette? That way you wouldn't have to waste much time and you'll finish it a little faster?"

Jihoon turns in his stool, successfully trapping one of Minghao's leg between his own. _Somehow_. And somehow Minghao manages to swallow a loud scream that threatened to escape his throat. He manages to maintain his composure, given how everything was rapidly melting inside him, not showing just how flustered he was feeling and what a mess of emotions this small act had created. He beams toothily at Minghao, stealing Minghao's breath. "Thanks, Hao. I'd appreciate it very much."

Minghao laughs, very nervously to even his ears. "My pleasure, hyung." _No kidding_ , _seriously_. "I'll be back in a jiffy!"

"Minghao," he calls, stopping Minghao from pulling away. "I think you deserve a hug." He then, without a warning, slowly wraps his arm around Minghao's middle, pulling him in enough for Jihoon to slightly rest his head against Minghao's stomach before pulling away. "You're doing really well."

Did he just give Minghao a hug? Why? Because he really felt like Minghao deserved a good hug? Or was it because he was thankful for Minghao's offer? Or was it because he had stiffened under his touch and felt guilty for reacting like that? What's going on? This probably is the first time they touched like this in these two years they've known each other. Minghao feels his head get overwhelmed, and so he rubs at his temples when Jihoon turns back to his work.

"Thanks, hyung." And then he practically runs away.

_Good lord, someone save Minghao before he really falls for Jihoon._

°•°

  
"Do you need any help or something, Shua hyung?"

Joshua looks away from where he had been deciding on colours. The set the workshop had sponcered had more than two shades of yellow; there was a mango-smoothie yellow (#348), just-shy-of-being-neon yellow (#746), nice-ripe-mango yellow (#344) and dirtier version of yellow(#352). He grins easily, abandoning the task at hand.  
"Nothing really. Just, the colours will dry darker you said, right?" Minghao nods, pulling his own stool closer to Joshua and sitting on it. He could feel his legs thanking him immensely for that.

"I don't think you've much to worry seeing as you're going for warmer theme."

"If you got nothing to do then just sit here till someone calls for help or until you've to do your rounds. Let's chit and let's chat," he suggests, going back to rummaging through the tubes.

"I told Jihoon hyung that I'll help him with setting his palette— why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jihoon?" Joshua asks, mouth falling open when Minghao nods cautiously in confirmation. He blinks incredulously. " _Lee Jihoon?_ Our Lee Jihoon?"

Minghao nods at him exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. "Yes, who else, hyung?"

"Wait—" His disbelief melts quickly into a look of betrayal. "Holy shit, that bastard! Soonyoung had bet money on Jihoon's win! And here I thought he was sure of my win!"

Minghao purses his lips to not start giggling at Joshua's buffoonery. So that 'oomf' Soonyoung and Seokmin had been referring to was Jihoon all along? Was that friend Soonyoung was referring to also Jihoon? How many times they had referred to Jihoon that day under the guise of 'oomf'?

"I can't believe this!" Joshua harshly picks up the darker shade of yellow and begins to twist the cap aggressively. "My own juniors doing this to me." He then slumps, letting his head fall in his palm, his arm propped on his thigh.

"You didn't know hyung was going to join, then?" Minghao snatches the tube from dramatic Joshua's hand, piercing a hole into the tin seal. "I was shocked to see him here in the morning."

Joshua picks his head up, watching as Minghao squeezes a coin sized paint into the palette. "Why didn't you tell me then?"

" _I_ didn't know _you_ didn't know. I thought I was the only one uninformed."

Joshua grumbles something in English that Minghao doesn't catch. Mustn't be something very nice. Why he was stressing over Jihoon joining them, anyway? Was he really worried that Jihoon would win over him? Like Seokmin had said, no offence to Jihoon, but Jihoon sucked when it can to drawing. And though he had done a much better job of it today, it wasn't as good as Joshua's.

And he voices it out to a freaking-out Joshua, who bristles even more. "I hope he doesn't steal my thunder today!" Minghao's heart stutters at that, ears warming at the memories related to that statement. "I'm supposed to win today, not Jihoon!"

Minghao puts the tube back, patting Joshua reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll be fine, hyung."

"What did he draw though?"

"Sunflowers."

Joshua grouches. "I can't believe he drew sunflowers. How whipped can someone be?" He scoffs to himself, dipping the brush into the paint.

Minghao shrugs. "Remember to spray water every now and then over the palette, hyung." How can he know answer to that. Should've asked Nayeon instead.

°•°

  
A very deadpanned looking Jihoon greets him as soon as he puts his stool down. "What was hyung wailing about? I heard my name."

Mildly amused, Minghao huffs. "He is offended by your presence." He takes a look at the works space. "So, what are the colours you're going for?"

Jihoon looks at him for a second too long, making Minghao's heart almost give under the piercing gaze. "I was thinking of painting the background in," he looks away, allowing Minghao to retain his breathing abilities. Jihoon picks the neon kind yellow, squints at the shade name, "#746 and this lavender colour." Minghao nods, taking the colours in his hand. "And then, as for sunflowers, this yellow, these green for leaves and this brown, uh, this orange and black for the middle part –whatever it is called."

"Then hyung work with this yellow and purple first. Remember to spray water on the colour frequently, or else they'll dry." Minghao then gets to work with opening the two colours, while Jihoon works on collecting brushes and filling the glass with water.

"Why was hyung offended?" He asks, clearing his throat and acting as if he was casually wondering about it. Minghao watches him pause to give Minghao his attention, notes the way he bounces his right leg. Has he lost his nonchalant attitude or has Minghao become just that good at reading him?

"He thinks you will," Minghao pauses to air quote, " _steal his thunder_." How ridiculous, really. Joshua should've more confidence in himself.

"Ah." Minghao sees him nod. "I'm not here with the intention to win anything, you know."

Minghao nods. _Of course_. Jihoon wasn't the one painting every single day just so he could do well today. "Right."

"Other times as well. I just did what I needed to do, you know?"

Minghao nods. _Of course_. Minghao is one of his friends, after all. "Right."

"I would've done it for others as well, you know."

Minghao nods. _Of course_. They're Also his friends. As close, if not more, as Minghao. (Between you and Minghao, they're all definitely closer to him than Minghao could ever wish to be.) "Right."

"That's why I don't understand why they're blowing it out of proportion, you know."

Minghao nods. _Of course._ He has seen Jihoon help the others in his own, secret way. Unlike the few others in their group who feels the need to announce about their help, Jihoon helps and keeps mum about it. Sometimes going as far as denying ever doing it. "Right."

"It's not like I have never helped anyone, you know."

Minghao nods. _Of course_. Minghao isn't the first one to receive this treatment. And definitely wouldn't be the last. "Right."

"You think I should just shut up already."

Minghao nods. _Of course._ "Right."

Wow, Minghao hadn't even realised just how soothing Jihoon's voice is. It's not smooth, it has that roughness to it, the breathy tone that makes it sound much deeper. Maybe not as deep as Hansol or Wonwoo. But it tantalise Minghao nonetheless, makes him want to listen to Jihoon on end because it's just so.. just so... husky. Yup, that's the word. It's husky, it's—

He's brought back from his head by the next best thing. Jihoon's laugh. He hears Jihoon laugh the laughter that just bubbles out of him, makes him put an effort, makes him bite down hard on his lips, to stomp it down as not to attract attention. "Hao."

Minghao is sure people are probably looking towards them, wondering what's so funny. Suddenly, Minghao has a brief _'that's right, I made that ethereal, enticing man laugh'_ moment. He wants to get up, snap his fingers and tell them that _he_ did _that_. What makes him feel even more accomplished is that Jihoon let's his laugh die down slowly instead of killing it, let's it fade to let the warm feelings wrap them in a hug. Smiling a secret smile of his own, Minghao looks up, capping both the tubes. "Yes, hyung?"

"Are you even listening to this poor, old hyung of yours?" He is still looking at Minghao, smiling at him with his lips stretched and eyes disappearing into crescents. He reminds Minghao so much of a stingray, and Minghao has to make an effort to not reach over and pinch his cheeks, or _worse_ lean in and kiss his cheek.

_Good lord, Minghao is losing his damn mind._

He smiles at Jihoon sheepishly, clearing all the useless thoughts, averting his eyes to instead stare at his hands, a strick of yellow paint on his ring finger. "Of course, hyung."

Jihoon shakes his head, swiping the colour off Minghao's finger and boops it on his nose instead. "Sure, you were."

Minghao almost faints on his way to Joshua; overwhelmed by all these emotions that were causing a very uncontrollable havoc in his brain, in his chest and then in his little, fragile heart. He can't believe Jihoon did that. Did Jihoon _really_ do it? Did he just— _No, no._ That can't be it. Then has Minghao lost his damn mind already?

For rest of the day, even when his nose itches, he makes sure to not touch it and wipe the paint off by mistake. The paint isn't of much significance, the touch is. The person the touch belongs is.

°•°

> **_WILL JOSHUA WIN?_ **

>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: did anyone get updated about hao's workshop? Wasn't it supposed to end by now?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: I'm going to watch movie with my parents, so please someone DM me as soon as you find out who won?
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: idk I think Joshua will win because Minghao chooses winners and no way is Hao going to not let Shua hyung win.
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: don't do Haohao dirty like that.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: AYE HYUNG HAOI ISNT LKKE THAT!!
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: haoi knows to appreciate art unlike you hyung
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: here comes the minghaonators
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: we all know Eisa isn't like that hyung. Don't be like that.
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: petition to kick wonu hyung out for the third time. Those in favour say #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: #justice2hao
> 
> [Hansol]: sorry hyung but #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: ik how it feels to get kicked out but I also think #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: you know what #justice2hao
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: PFFFFFF SPOILER ALERT JOSHUA DIDNT WIN
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: wait wait then who won???
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: see Hao Hyung isn't biased
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: ???👀
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: lmfaooooooooooooooooooo I can't believe Joshua lost to redacted
> 
> [ _Mingyu_ ]: redacted=?
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: ask Joshua lololololol
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: (ノ｀⌒´)ノ┫：・┻┻
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: @ _Seokmin_ you think oomf won??👀
> 
> [ _Chan_ ]: (┛ಸ_ಸ)┛彡┻━┻
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: oh OHHH
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: ┻━┻ミ＼(≧ﾛ≦＼)

°•°

> _**@ OOMF DID YOU WIN?** _

>   
>  [ _Joshua_ ]: so.
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: you didn't win.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: I didn't win, sadly.
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: STOP STEALING MY SPOTLIGHT!!!
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: who changed the group name?
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: Soonyoung hyung. We told him Joshua didn't win. yet... * _Gestures_ _at the group name_ *
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: well tell him oomf won
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: no he didn't?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: oh but he did
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: THIS ISNT ABOIT YOU LEE JIHOON THIS IS ABOUT ME WHO WORKED HARD FOR WHOLE WEEK AND GOT WHAT?!
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: absolutely nothing lol
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: YOURE GETTING ON MY DAMN NERVE JEONGHAN I WONT HESITATE TO TELL YOUR ROOMMATE WHERE YOU HIDE YOUR P*RN STASH
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: I'm his roommate.... Should I be scared?
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Joshua from the group.]_
> 
>   
>  [ _Seungcheol_ ]: Jihoon, you may speak.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: nothing really. I signed in, sketched, painted, Minghao and the one who offered him this amazing chance to conduct this workshop chose the one they really liked.
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: [_+image attached+_](https://images.app.goo.gl/Dv5oxN6ma9MeKFD36)
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: that's the one hyung painted! Pretty, isn't it?
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: ayeeeee that's really good for someone who drew Hansol as a funky potatoman with legs.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: Thanks, Wonu.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: AHHHHH LOOK AT MY JIHOONIE PAINTING SO BEAUTIFULLY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHB
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: thanks, hyung.
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: congrats Jihoonie
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: thanks, junie.
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: aaaaaaaaa I feel really bad for Shua hyung though. Not only was he excited, but he also worked hard over the painting, practicing it daily. Aaaaahhh
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: Jihoon hyung just really did steal his thunder huh. Just like that huh. Couldn't you have drawn something a little uglier so he could've won? Poor hyung, it was his day to shine but.... Ahhh I feel so bad.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: winning wasn't my intention 乁( •_• )ㄏ it's not like I spent days and days perfecting it like Shua hyung.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: stop being a brat and saying things like that boo
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: Shua hyung really worked hard on it, but don't validate Jihoon hyung's work like that.
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: sure Shua hyung should've won but is Jihoon hyung any less deserving of it?
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: no ;(
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: sorry hyung.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: yea whatever.

°•°

>   
>  [ _You_ ]: Hey hyung
> 
> [ _You_ ]: Thank you for coming to support me, hyung
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: ah, yeah, no worries, I wanted to try my hand at something new. After almost burning down the dorm kitchen I thought maybe I should try something safer lol
> 
> [ _You_ ]: well then I hope you enjoyed it! And congrats again hyung! It was a fair win. You're really skilled and dedicated hyung!
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: thank you, Hao.
> 
> [ _You_ ]: I admire you a lot hyung!

Why did he have to say that? Why? Stupid Minghao.

> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: hahah I would've done it for anyone of you ahaha no worries really.

Of course. You've already mentioned that Lee Jihoon.

> [You]: hahah yeah.
> 
> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: oh Daniel needs me, I'll see you tomorrow! Good night!
> 
> [ _You_ ]: gnight

°•°

> **_OOMF ACTUALLY WON WTF???_ **

>   
>  [ _Soonyoung_ ]: @ _Jeonghan_ I WON THE BET SWIPE ME FOR LUNCH AND DINNER TOMORROW
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: I CAN'T BELIEVE JIHOON WON!!
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: enough calm down.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: wait hyung DID YOU DRAW SUNFLOWERS?????
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: IM SCREAMING CAN SOMEONE HEAR ME
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: AHHHHH things young love can make someone do

_Oh_. Didn't Joshua also say something about Jihoon being whipped? Nayeon likes sunflowers. Minghao doesn't know what to do with that information, but, _good to know._

> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: why sunflowers only Jihoon?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: because that's what I thought of?
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: or is it because you thought of my sunflower?
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: which reminds me, is my Jihoonie falling for my sunflower?

_As if._

> [ _Jihoon_ ]: _As if._

There you go. Now Minghao's day – a rollercoaster of emotions – feels complete.

°•°

_3 unread messages from Kang Daniel (eco)!_

>   
>  [ _Kang Daniel (eco)_ ]: I heard your workshop went amazingly! Congratulations, Myungho!
> 
> [ _Kang Daniel (eco)_ ]: I'm glad Jihoon won! I was tired of seeing pages and pages of yellow sunflower everyday haha
> 
> [ _Kang Daniel (eco)_ ]: he practiced everyday I think he deserved to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might or might not notice, this isn't exactly Jihoon helping Minghao. No, it isn't. But like I said, I didn't know what to make Jihoon do and fallin flower Jihoon was painting Joshua, and next member was supposed to be a 95liner.
> 
> This chapter is 6.6k of indulgence. Many said they liked the Minghao's dynamic with his friends, so I was like why not add that and I kind of got carried away. Since it's not a serious story with a plot, I kept it in.
> 
> But really, tell me what you thought of this chapter. The goods and the bass so I can work better on the next. Should I include or exclude the grouchat thingy?
> 
> P.s. those who dared to open the link/image attached, how was it? Also, Jihoon didn't paint the same exact thing, just something like that.¯\\_ಠ_ಠ_/¯


	6. gifts and bows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, welcome back to As If!
> 
> This chapter, as one would be able to tell once you read it, was slightly inspired by Hit The Road Seungcheol. Slightly, not heavily, because at the end this is supposed be a light hearted book.
> 
> Can I just tell how much I love all the thirteen babies? I admire them, look up to them and they make me proud for sooo many wholesome reasons.  
> I saw some carats getting upset that Wonwoo and Soonyoung were shows in their vulnerable state or something like that. To those carats, their consent most probably must have been given. The boys would've said something otherwise, Cheol would've said something.  
> Also, like someone in YT comment section said, this must be liberating for them, to show carats what they've been through (together) and maybe they want to stop acting like it isn't hard, like it isn't difficult.  
> Just because they don't faint on stage, just because we don't see them limping heavily doesn't mean they're not in pain.
> 
> Anyways, send love to our all thirteen boys and let's wish for more Say The Seventeen!

"Is it fine if I drop by now?" He ignores the whining that follows immediately after in the background. He puts his index finger on his lips, widening his eyes at his noisy roommate.

 _"Sure, it's just Soonyoung, Jihoon, Changkyun and I,"_ Seungcheol's voice cracks a little, not quite audible over the disturbance.

"Thanks, hyung. I hope I won't be interrupting anything." He drops the tags into his drawer before picking up the gift wrappers he had haphazardly abandoned on the desk. "I could always ask, Byung—"

The line cracks as if Seungcheol blew into his mouthpiece. He must've huffed a laugh or something. _"Don't be silly,"_ he sing songs, _"I'm just watching the other three play games, so you're most definitely not interrupting anything. And I know for a fact I will do much, much better job than that roommate of yours."_ He chuckles and adds, _"Full offence to Byungchan."_

Minghao looks over at Byungchan, laying around in his bed, one leg propped over the other bent one. He is looking at Minghao, waiting for him to finish his call. ' _Bored_ ,' he mouths, gesturing Minghao to hurry up already. Minghao giggles, resulting in a very confused Byungchan, who pulls a face at his laughing roommate.

"Aye, hyung," Minghao drawls, in a mood to tease his roommate, "don't do poor Byungchannie dirty like that." Byungchan's eyebrows disappear in his hair while Seungcheol laughs loudly, probably catching onto Minghao's plan. "He, all by himself, _mind you_ , wrapped your birthday gift, don't forget that." A pillow comes flying, missing its target by miles. Another one follows soon after, Minghao blocking this one by his arm, bursting into a full belly laughter at Byungchan's mortified face.

 _"Of course, how could I forget that. I had nightmares for next three weeks."_ They share another chuckle at Minghao's roommate's cost.

Byungchan doesn't seem like he appreciates being the butt of their jokes. He sticks his tongue out, rolls over and pulls the cover over his head. Minghao throws one of the pillow back at his friend's head, resulting in Byungchan squawking in surprise.

 _"But, yeah,"_ Seungcheol continues, his voice now clearer than before. _"Do drop by Soonyoung's dorm, though. Bring all the necessary stuff, it's Kwon Soonyoung and Im Changkyun's dorm we're talking about."_ There are loud complains in the background, a loud screeching very characteristic to one Im Changkyun piercing through Minghao's device. He flinches.

"Will do, hyung!" And he cuts the call, not waiting for another response. He doubts Seungcheol could even hear Minghao over the ear-piercing yelling and screeching. How does he even put up with such obnoxiousness? Hats off to him, really. Minghao would have thrown himself out of the first window he would've found.

He can't believe he thought Soonyoung was plurry lucky to be rooming with Changkyun. He understands why Wonwoo and Hyungwon would always tell him to count his blessing about not being Im Changkyun's roommate. Even though Byungchan could be a royal pain sometimes, Minghao can't really imagine ever rooming with someone else. _(Don't let Byungchan hear this.)_

Just as he plugs his slightly cracked phone for charging, another pillow assaults his head, hitting right at the back of his head, making him jerk forward and just miss hitting his head against the table lamp.

Forget about Soonyoung and Jihoon, why hasn't Byungchan and Minghao killed each other yet?

Minghao closes his eyes, annoyance flaring up – and here he was, telling how he can't imagine not rooming with Byungchan. _Byungchan really is adamant on making Minghao eat his words, huh?_

He turns around very much like the closeted dramatic bitch he is, the bottom of his loose, thigh-length top fanning around him. Byungchan narrows his eyes, Minghao narrows his eyes back at him. He picks the pillow up and launches himself towards Byungchan, who jumps to his feet as well. But unfortunate for Byungchan, his leg gets tangled in his cover and instead of an elegant landing on his feet, he falls face first, wailing like a Banshee on his way down.

Minghao makes it just in time to sit right on top of his friend, earning himself a bunch of colourful words, half of which he doesn't know the meaning of. He presses the heel of his palms into Byungchan's shoulder, trying to keep him from pushing up and throwing Minghao off of him.

"Are you seriously that bored?" Minghao asks. Byungchan nods dejectedly, giving up on trying to escape Minghao. "And you want us to go out for a walk because you're _bored_?" Another even more sad nod. Minghao breathes harshly through his nose. _This kid._

He sometimes forgets just how soft this giant is despite his towering height. As if one Mingyu wasn't enough, now he has a Byungchan too. How does Minghao even end up befriending soft giants is a mystery. The bigger mystery is how these giants manage to dig themselves a soft spot in Minghao's heavily guarded heart.

He picks himself off Byungchan's back and ungracefully plops on his own bed, the mattress bouncing under his weight. He puts up a fight when Byungchan comes over to wrap himself around Minghao's smaller body like an octopus, but ends up giving in, allowing the big baby to pull him to lay down, burying his face in Minghao's neck.

"Is no one else free?" A shake of head. "What about Sejun hyung? Or Seungwoo sunbae? Hyunsik sunbae? Hanse-ssi? Subin-ssi?"

Byungchan groans. "They all have some or the other tests tomorrow, so they kicked me out. Sejun hyungie is preparing for their theatre show. You know, the one Seokmin is part of?" Minghao makes an affirmative noise. "Yeah, that one."

Minghao coos, pinching at the others chubby cheeks. "Aww, that's sad, Byung. But the walk can wait until I'm done, right, my big pumpkin?"

A muffled, protesting whine fills the room, making Minghao chuckle at his roommate's childish act. "Do you really have to go to Seungcheol hyung? Can't we just do it here?"

"I'm not going—" Minghao perks up, cutting himself off mid sentence, "Hey, hyung said that the others were playing games! You should come, you won't be bored then and I'll be able to get my gifts wrapped up nicely!"

Byungchan rolls to the side, freeing Minghao from his hold. "That sounds fun! When are we leaving?"

"In few."

"Hurry up then. Chop, chop, Hao."

Then there's silence that follows, Byungchan's eyes stuck to the window, the soft green curtain dancing in the gentle breeze. Minghao, meanwhile, gathers all the necessary supplies to wrap a gift; a roll of cello tape, two pairs of scissors, a bottle of glue _(just in case)_ and, of course, the gift wrap rolls. He dumps it all in the shopping beg containing Christmas gifts for his family; three large boxes, four small boxes and three medium sized boxes.

"Will Jihoon sunbae be there, Myung?" Byungchan asks suddenly.

Minghao pauses, looks up to meet Byungchan's eyes. Why is Byungchan asking that? "He will be there. Why? Are you still intimidated by him?"

He scoffs, "Who isn't intimidated by Jihoon sunbae. But, you know, just wondering if I'll get to see you make a fool of yourself in front of your crush."

Minghao rolls his eyes, going back to making sure he had everything with him. "I don't have a crush on hyung, please."

Is he that obvious? He's pretty sure he isn't. They don't even spend one on one time for anyone to notice it. Not even Mingyu has teased him about his crush on Jihoon, so there's no way that it's obvious. Especially not to Byungchan who only knew Sejun liked him after he was asked to be the older boy's boyfriend. Not to say, Byungchan has yet to witness how Minghao acts around Jihoon.

Byungchan gets up to snatch his coat off the hook, throwing Minghao's own on his shoulder. "I'm your roommate, Hao. You can hide only so much from me. And it's okay, you know. From whatever you've told me so far, I think he likes you too."

_As if._

Minghao doesn't comment further on it, instead he gestures Byungchan to pick one of the bags and to step out so they could be on their jolly way to get his presents wrapped.

°•°

  
Seungcheol is, well, better than Byungchan, to say the least. Minghao felt like it simply wouldn't have mattered if he had done it all by himself. But he also knows how short his attention span is when it comes to such ho-hum tasks, which probably would've caused this gift wrapping session to drag on to next few days and he can't afford that much postponing. He has to get all ten of the gifts wrapped before his older cousin, Yixin, drops by tomorrow afternoon before his flight back to China. So, needless to say, Minghao appreciates the help.

"Hyung," Byungchan calls, "you're no better than me." Seungcheol gets distracted by that, moving his focus from the gift to Byungchan instead. He turns around to scowl at the younger male sat on the floor. Minghao breathes in to avoid chucking the tape across the room in hopes of knocking Byungchan out for good few hours. _This isn't your room_ , he reminds himself.

Seungcheol turns is attention to the task once again, making Minghao breathe out in relief. The lesser Seungcheol is distracted, the faster they'd hey it done. _(Only if he could telepathy this message to his thick skulled roomie.)_

Soonyoung snorts, pressing several buttons at the same time when Changkyun almost gets him eliminated. "I'm pretty sure Hao would prefer hyung's over yours anyday."

Offended, Byungchan aims to ram his shoulder into Soonyoung, but _(like always)_ misses the target and instead he _(and his whole 185 centimeter self)_ topples into Jihoon's lap. Everything comes to a standstill instantly – even the game glitches for a solid five seconds, making Soonyoung and Changkyun gasp, aghast at the coincidence – and Seungcheol and Minghao wait with bated breath, both worried that Jihoon might snap at the younger male – which is stupid because has Minghao seen Jihoon ever get mad over such trivial matters?

Seungcheol's scissor has stopped mid cutting, the smooth wrapper slips from between Minghao's fingers, and suddenly the heavy silence is broken by the cars zooming, fake cheering noise, the game resumes, the screen coming back to life.  
Minghao could practically hear his poor roommate chanting any and every prayer he knows as he jumps off and away from Jihoon, eyes frantically dancing from Jihoon to screen as Jihoon's character on the screen drives off the road and falls to his doom.

"Uh oh," Changkyun breathes, "you're out, Jihoon."

Minghao worries a little when Jihoon's head slowly turns to look at Byungchan.

"Ah, sunbae, I didn't mean to get you killed!" Byungchan squawks, falling to his knees and clutching the remote close to his chest. He moves his head in a manner that has Minghao feeling dizzy, his attention divided between the sunbae who's getting ready to stand up and the screen where his own character is advancing closer to the edge of the road. "You can play my game, instead, sunbae."

"Byungchan," Jihoon pats his head awkwardly, putting away the controller, "stop referring to me as sunbae. I'm Minghao's hyung and you're one of his close friends, I'm sure we'll get closer soon. So, hyung will do."

Minghao averts his eyes, snatching the scissor from a very amused Seungcheol – who, in Minghao's very humble opinion, should worry about helping Minghao.

Is it wrong for Minghao to actually question what goes on in that producer's head? Why does his words make Minghao feel things he isn't supposed to feel over such vague words? Is Minghao reaching when he thinks that Jihoon wants to befriend Byungchan because he wants to get closer to Minghao instead of Byungchan himself? _You know what,_ don't answer that, Minghao knows he's reaching. _What a shame, really._

"Why would you and Myungho's roommate grow closer? That doesn't make sense," Soonyoung comments, swiftly overtaking Changkyun who looks like he couldn't believe his eyes. Byungchan, in the midst of this, with his trembling hands and thudding heart, manages to overtake both Soonyoung and Changkyun, easily snatching the first place. Soonyoung and Changkyun simultaneously narrows their eyes in the younger man's direction.

"Unless," Changkyun butts in, trying and failing to get back his second position, "you're planning on spending time with Byungchan. I mean, he's a good looking guy, I understand."

_What should Minghao do of Changkyun?_

"I'm taken, hyung," Byungchan adds innocently, "I'm sure Jihoon hyung would've been a good boyfriend." Minghao can't see Byungchan, but he feels like he doesn't need to _see_ to _know_ what expression Byungchan is wearing. What was he trying to achieve?

 _"N-no!"_ Jihoon exclaims, red-faced. "I'm trying to– I don't want to– I'm not interested in you!" He looks positively distressed and flustered at the implication, his body rigid and frozen.

Seungcheol chuckles. "Oh, Jihoon-ah," he coos at the younger, patting the floor for him to settle down. "You're interested in befriending Minghao's roommate, is that it?"

Jihoon stomps towards them, dropping heavily between Minghao and Seungcheol. "Yes! That! That is what I meant. I'm not very close to only Eisa's —" Changkyun whispers _Eisa?_ and Soonyoung nods, too focused on the game to notice his roommate trying to get him to spill some beans "—roommate. And that I was hoping to grow closer to him as well." Seungcheol tilts his head, Soonyoung coughs and Jihoon hurries to add, "Like how you all are."

Is it just Minghao or the 'reason' sounds lame? Who befriends someone's roommate because others are friends with them? Minghao could understand Jihoon wanting to befriend Byungchan, but friendships aren't forced, they just bloom unexpectedly. But this is Jihoon we're talking of, anything is possible in his topsy-turvy world.

"I hope so too, hyung! I'm a very cool person, ask Hao!" Minghao doesn't like the tone of his roomie's voice. It sounds very teasing.

Jihoon look at him. Seungcheol does too. But Minghao is too busy spreading the sheet and taking measurements of the box.

He doesn't understand why Jihoon is so bent on in befriending that one person in Minghao's life who lives to try and set him up with anybody so much as _glances_ at Minghao. Jihoon isn't just digging his own grave here, he's deepening Minghao's as well. He had an year and half to get close to Byungchan, but no, he wants to do that now, only now when Minghao's roommate has his hands on Minghao's deepest secret.

"Here, how about you tell me how cool your roommate is and I help you with cutting this?" Jihoon softly pushes Minghao's hands off the box, pulling the sheet and box towards himself. He, just as gently, pries the scissors out of his hand. Minghao swoons at the treatment.

"Jihoon," Seungcheol softly calls, doing exactly what he did to Minghao; pushing Jihoon's hands off the box and pulling the wrapping sheet towards himself. "It's okay, Hao and I got this. You can go back to playing games. Changkyun is on his way to get eliminated already."

Changkyun grumbles and actually accidentally drives his car off the bridge. Byungchan and Soonyoung holler like bunch of rowdies.

Jihoon smiles at Seungcheol in reply, pulling the box and sheet towards himself, picking Seungcheol's hands off the materials. "At the rate you are going, I think Christmas will pass and it'll be time for Chinese New year."

Minghao's eyes practically pop out of his sockets at the blatant shade at Seungcheol's pace. Watching Jihoon's face lose colour as realisation that he had just sassed back that one person he never backchat – besides Minghao, but really, they're not close enough to sass each other, so whatever – was a jaw dropping moment.

"Pause, Byungchan! Wait! _Hold up!_ "

"Holy shit, Lee Jihoon!"

Soonyoung and Changkyun yell at top of their lungs, resulting in Byungchan fearing for his ears – and somewhere deep down, for his life as well – and fumble to pause the game.

Minghao doesn't know how to describe what he is feeling right now, watching everything happen in a slow motion; watching Jihoon open and close his mouth, eyes wide and face red; watching Seungcheol look more and more stupified; noting Changkyun and Soonyoung yowling in the background; realising that Byungchan must be feeling lost.

Seungcheol settles on chuckling incredulously. "Jihoon-ah, did you just sass me all because you wanted to wrap Minghao's gifts for him?"

"No, hyung!" Drops his face in his hands, ears red. "I didn't mean to smart mouth you! I was saying you wou—you _guys_ would finish faster with another pair of hands."

"I still remember the Jihoon who never once back talked me." Seungcheol shakes his head, picking another smaller box and appropriate sized wrap. "My Jihoonie always was so polite to me, always keeping his sharp tongue in check."

"Hyung, I'm sorry!"

"Well, what you know, this is amusing," Changkyun comments. Soonyoung agrees and the sound of game resuming rings in the room. Minghao doesn't know what to say.

Seungcheol runs his knuckles under his eyes, sniffing. "Oh, love really does change a person."

Is Minghao reaching _(again?)_ if he says that sounds like Seungcheol is implying Jihoon is in 'love' with Minghao? Because he can't possibly be implying that Jihoon likes Nayeon when she didn't even come up in this conversation.

 _Hey, listen here you dumbfuck,_ Minghao internally addresses his palpitating heart, _maybe consider calming down every now and then, aye?_

On the outside though, Minghao sighs, cheeks aflame and heart still fluttering _(is it ever going to listen to Minghao, though)_. "Hyung, stop with your melodrama and help me get my gifts ready for this Christmas, more specifically before tomorrow afternoon."

°•°

  
Minghao watches as the crinkling material shifts when Seungcheol tries to tape it in place, watches his hyung try to straighten the wrap and instead ends up sticking the tape to the palm of his hand, making the piece of tape useless. It has been fifteen minutes and Seungcheol was still struggling to wrap one gift – should he mention how Seungcheol had also ruined two sheets of wrap and nearly squashed the box under his force, so far?

While Seungcheol hasn't finished any gift, Minghao has managed to wrap two small boxes, and Jihoon has managed to finish two medium sized boxes single handedly, the end product looking as if Minghao had hired professional gift wrapper or something. _(Is that even a thing?)_

Frustrated, Seungcheol rips the tape from his palm, rolls into a small sticky ball and sticks it to the ruined wrap and balls the wrap and throws it behind himself. Minghao keeps a sigh in check, not wanting to ruin his hyung's enthusiasm and determination.

He instead averts his eyes to his second helper, who is concentrated on his task, looking unhealthily attractive in his home clothes. The silver hair hung loosely over his eyes, dainty fingers working efficiently, his arms looking like a whole delicacy in his gray tank top. Lee Jihoon is a very prepossessing sight. Minghao gulps, rummaging through his bag for water bottle, suddenly thirsty.

"Oh, Haohao," Byungchan thrills, startling the said male. "Would you mind passing the bottle, I'm also thirsty," He then winks, leaving him – and by the looks of it, even Changkyun – confused, "but for a whole different reason." And then winks again, his knowing laughter triggering Minghao's blood to rush to his cheeks.

What on earth did Minghao just hear? Did his arse of a roomie just imply that Minghao was thirsty for very unholy reason? What a bunch of baloney.  
And much to Minghao's horror, Byungchan reaches across Changkyun to hi-five Soonyoung, both sporting twin evil grins. God, Minghao already hates it here.

So, Soonyoung knew about Minghao's miniscule, _almost nonexisting,_ crush this whole time?

Also, oh wow, those smug smiles and smirks make sense.

But also, oh no, this is not a good news.

"Let me focus, Byungchan-ah," Seungcheol scolds lightly, not looking up from the mess that he was creating _(very diligently)_. Jihoon looks up too, catching Minghao's eyes and raising his own eyebrow in question.

 _Fuck you, Choi Byungchan._ Way to make Minghao regret ever bringing him here.

Soonyoung and Byungchan— _wait,_ _shit_ , does Seokmin, Seungkwan and Jeonghan know about Minghao's miniscule crush too? No, no, no, this really isn't happening. _These forces can't join hands, Minghao's dignity is on line!_

"What was that?" Changkyun asks trying and failing to elbow Soonyoung.

Minghao rolls his eyes and Soonyoung winks at him. When he finds that Jihoon is still looking at him, he offers Jihoon a very Jihoon-isque nonchalant shrug.

Jihoon narrows his eyes but goes back to his task at hand and Minghao watches in fascination the way Jihoon picks the biggest box of the bunch places it face down on the gift wrap, the sheet still attached to the roll. He begins to cut the sheet such that it is wide enough to cover the all four sides.

"Instead of scrutinizing my work, Hao-ah, you should start on your own. We would finish before Chinese New Year then," Jihoon informs very amused.

Did Jihoon just _joke_ with him? _With Minghao?_ Minghao's heart? _Can't take it no more._ Jihoon-ssi? _Please, stop._

Minghao flushes, picking up the first item he gets his hand on, and that just happens to be Jihoon's phone. He puts it down immediately, accidentally waking the device. He blinks rapidly when he notices the lockscreen.  
It has Jihoon, Minghao, and Joshua, the picture taken on the day when the two hyungs had participated for the workshop. Jihoon's and Joshua's paintings are leaned against the wall. While Joshua is crouched next to his painting, his hands showing off his paintings, Jihoon is crouched next to his own, his elbow propped on his lower thigh, sporting a smirk while Minghao is sat criss-crossed in front of Jihoon, Jihoon's one hand dangling off Minghao's shoulder.

He places Jihoon's phone on the coffee table behind, looks at the owner of the phone to make sure he hasn't crossed any lines by mistake. He breathes out when Jihoon looks unbothered.

"Apparently Jihoonie used that picture because he felt guilty for winning against Shua when Shua had worked hard," Seungcheol pipes in.

Minghao nods, picking the tape that Seungcheol had abandoned and cutting two pieces, sticking one to the metallic surface of the scissor and sticking one to the tip of his finger. He gestures for Seungcheol to pass the box and the sheet so Minghao could help him finish the initial part. Then he could proceed with as little as hitch as possible.

"I can do it, Eisa. Leave it on this hyung, your hyung knows what he's doing." Seungcheol's face hardens, brows creasing and lips turning down.

He looks at Seungcheol, his face showing signs of getting upset and that's the last thing Minghao wants to do to Seungcheol. He looks over at Jihoon, slightly panicked, who just nods and goes back to folding the edges in neat folds.

Minghao shoots a soft smile, "Of course, hyung. That's why I came to you." He then pats his hyung's thigh and sticks the second tape to the scissor as well so he could use later on.

°•°

  
"Like this hyung?" Byungchan asks, as he opens the square piece of paper such that he could see a square in the centre, while the other sides stand upright.

Jihoon looks over, nodding in approval. And then scowls at his best friend's work, "Soonyoung, what on earth have you created?"

Soonyoung's, unlike the rest of theirs, origami doesn't look like it is supposed to be part of origami process, the edges look like he had tried chewing them and the folds the sides are supposed sport are missing. He flops on his side, planting his head Minghao's lap. "I'm done. Oregano isn't my cup of tea."

Changkyun snorts, opening his own flat square carefully to obtain what Jihoon had obtained when he had opened his own piece. It looks great and Minghao pouts at his shabby looking craft. _At least his looks better than Soonyoung's._

"Neither is it anyone else's, Soonyoung. I'm sure _oregano_ isn't anyone's cup of tea." Seungcheol buts in.

Minghao shifts his focus from where Jihoon is trying to analyse Soonyoung's beyond savable craft to where the oldest hyung is sitting, the third box halfway done.

It has been over an hour now. Minghao had wrapped three boxes, two smaller ones and one medium sized, all looking A-okay. Jihoon, on the other hand, had finished three of the larger ones, one medium sized, all sitting in a pile next to Minghao's smaller pile, looking like they were wrapped up for royalties instead of Minghao's family members who valued the sentiments over the appearance. Minghao still looks at it in awe, the way the gifts Jihoon wrapped does not have a single visible crease, not a single out of place fold. Even the way Jihoon had applied tapes looked immaculate – what would Minghao had done without Jihoon? _Seriously_.

Bored, Jihoon then had began to show off his origami skill and here they were, all but Seungcheol, trying their hand at origami. So, far Soonyoung was the worst, followed by Minghao, and then Byungchan. Changkyun, though was slow on uptake, could match Jihoon's own level of precision in folds and cuts.

"Now, cut the folds this way. On this line, not the outside one, but the inside one." He personally ran his finger over the folds that must be cut, and Minghao's stomach turned inside out when Jihoon's hand brushed his own.

Seungcheol refuses to part with the scissor he has been using and the four of them has to use one single scissors, taking turns under Jihoon's attentive eyes.

Jihoon leads them through the rest of the steps, slowly, repeating the instructions several times and keeping an eye on the way each one of them fold the paper.

"This is so boring. Hey, Cheol hyung, aren't you done yet?" Soonyoung yawns.

"Just the last two folds and then I'll be done." They all could hear the happiness in Seungcheol's voice in being able to finish at least three gifts. And Minghao was glad he didn't rush his hyung to either finish or hand over so either he or Jihoon could finish. That probably would've been a dick move, he realises.

When Minghao tucks the tips of the flap under the square, his bow begins to look much better than it had looked throughout the process. It is nowhere close to being as God tier as either Jihoon or Changkyun's, but it certainly did look better than Byungchan, whose bow had turned out asymmetric for some reason.

"What went wrong?" Byungchan pouts, picking his abstract looking bow. He then dangles it in front of Jihoon. Jihoon cracks up at the sight of the bow, studying the unique creation. _They really did closer, huh?_

"Hey," Seungcheol chimes, crawling closer to them, "I'm done! Final— _oh_. Did you do that, Chan-ah?"

Byungchan nods, moving it for Seungcheol to look at. "Well it looks better than your my gift that you wrapped?" Seungcheol offers.

Minghao and Jihoon laugh, while Byungchan nods solemnly. "It really does. Thank you, hyung."

"Now it's my turn to learn the," Seungcheol looks at Soonyoung, emphasises, " _origami_."

Soonyoung, asleep, remains oblivious to the correction. But Minghao, Jihoon, Changkyun, and Byungchan's cacophony of stressed _No!_ sure does jolt him from his light slumber.

Minghao pushes his head down, patting at his forehead gently, lulling a very confused Soonyoung back to slumber.

Seungcheol isn't pleased by the response, hands immediately reaching out to pull both Byungchan and Changkyun in his chokehold. "What do you mean by _no_!? Can't even teach this hyung origami?"

Minghao sees his chance to avenge Byungchan's attempt _(though not quite successful)_ at embarrassing him in front of Jihoon. So he chuckles very airily, reaching over to free his roommate. "I'm sure Byungchanie would be more than happy to teach you, hyung. He likes you the best amongst the others."

Byungchan doesn't look like he appreciates Minghao making decisions for him, scowling at Minghao, making a very subtle neck slicing motion. ' _You're dead_ ,' he mouths.

Minghao knows he won this round.

°•°

  
Okay, maybe origami isn't Minghao's strongest suit and he kind of hates that it isn't. Not because he liked origami and was planning on making few more bows or something, _hell no._ But most certainly because he would've loved to be Jihoon's centre of attention even if for five minutes.

He looks at where Changkyun and Jihoon are animatedly discussing about learning new origami together, browsing though YouTube channels, heads leaned close. He watches the way Jihoon laughs, eyes crinkling and hand reaching out to gently slap at an equally hyped Changkyun's arm.

He sighs.

The two bows he tried creating look okay, Jihoon did say they turned out good for a beginner but he also did compliment Changkyun a lot for being freakishly good at origami in the same breath. So, it really doesn't count. And that was also the last time Jihoon spoke to him. It's been good half an hour of just Jihoon and Changkyun giggling at each other, Soonyoung still asleep in his lap and Seungcheol still working on his first origami.

"Oh, hyung," Byungchan perks, beaming at Seungcheol, "it tuned soo good!" He then picks it and waves it in Jihoon's direction for him to see.

Minghao takes a look at the bow, the pretty green and red polka dotted bow, neatly folded and tucked does look amazing and Minghao's mood sinks even deeper. He wishes to go home and sleep this ugly feeling off.

"Great job, hyung," he cheers softly, gently shifting Soonyoung's head on to the throw pillow. "So, should we leave, Byung?"

Byungchan gives Seungcheol the bow back, leaving him to gush excitedly over his successfully first ever origami. "Sure, Myung!"

He collects all the gifts, arranging them neatly inside the bags, Byungchan picking two bags while Minghao picks the single one, bows still in his palm. Minghao does his best to not crush them in pique.

"Here, these are for you." Jihoon appears by his side suddenly, picking the bows Minghao had made and replacing them with ones he had made, the red and white stripped bows looking pretty in his palm, the professional level prettiness reflecting under the dull light of the dormitory corridor.

He folds his palm over them, looking at Jihoon. "Thanks, hyung."

°•°

> **_THIRTEEN REASONS WHY WE'RE UNPROBLEMATIC_ **

>   
>  [ _Soonyoung_ ]: Eisa you left sheets of gift wraps
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: gift wraps? Whose birthday?
> 
> [ _Wonwoo_ ]: Byungchan's? Isn't his birthday after hao's?
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: @ _Wonwoo_ yup!
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: no, no. Hao's brother is coming to pick Minghao's Christmas gifts for his family. So we (Jihoon and I) helped him wrap gifts!
> 
> [ _Hansol_ ]: you could've called me I was unwittingly third wheeling Chan and his roommate 💀
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: yea Cheol hyung was supposed to help him but thank God Jihoon stepped or else we'd still be at it.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: @ _Hansol_ come back to the dorm and tell me more about it 👉👈👀
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: ಠಗಠ
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: no offence hyung
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: ಠ益ಠ
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: I thinks it's a little late for that Soon
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: sure it would've taken us a little extra time, but I would've helped Minghao. we didn't need no Jihoon for that.
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: I heard Jihoon stole someone's thunder! I'm here to hear about it.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: hyung, you took over an hour to finish three gifts.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: _like I said_ , Jihoon, it would've taken us extra time, buy we would've still finished without your help.
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: Cheol, he wasn't helping you, sit down. He was helping my sunflower.
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: @ _Soonyoung_ I don't need them really. You can throw it away. They're too small for me to reuse it anyway!
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: @ _Seungkwan_ advocate my case? Aren't you always marching against Jihoon stealing thunders?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: @ _Seungcheol_ hyung stop, I appreciate your help as well as Jihoon hyung's.
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: Jihoon hyung, you should've let Seungcheol do it on his own. However long time it would've taken hyung, he would've finished it. Even if it meant sacrificing his sleep, he would've done it. You should've just let him be.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: what he said ^
> 
> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: Why ask for help and finish the job early when you can take forever to finish it, right hyung?
> 
> _[Seungcheol removed Seungkwan from the group.]_
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: is there going to be a day where someone doesn't get kicked out?
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: hey hyung. What has gotten into you? You were the one I asked help from, you were the one who readily agreed to help. I'm forever grateful for your presence in my life. You're most definitely one of the best things that has happened to me. Just because Jihoon hyung helped us today, doesn't mean I'm any less grateful of you.
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: I'm sorry. I just wanted to help you. Show you that you could rely on me, that I would always have your back. I felt like I failed there when Jihoon pulled most of the weight.
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: you'd never fail us, hyung, just because you couldn't pull all the weight. What are friends for?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: hyung, just because you didn't do the most doesn't mean you automatically become unreliable. You, no matter what, will always be our pillar and someone we always will look upto and admire. Rely on us a little too, yeah?
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: oh hyung I'm so sorry I joked about you not being fast enough! I really really admire you. On the days when things get difficult, you motivate me hyung with smallest of things. Don't feel like you've to be always strong. Even the strongest of people need healing time 💓
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: we all love you and admire you, you're our pillar and we hope to be yours too. So share your burden with us as well, okay?
> 
> _[Chan changed THIRTEEN REASONS WHY WE'RE UNPROBLEMATIC to SEUNGCHEOL BESTEST BOI.]_
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: lots of love for my cheolie~~
> 
> [ _Jun_ ]: (｡♡‿♡｡) @ _Seungcheol_
> 
> [ _Seungcheol_ ]: I love you all (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

°•°

> **_SEUNGCHEOL BESTEST BOI_ **

>   
>  [ _Jeonghan_ ]: what are those stories of bows you guys have put on insta? @ _Minghao @Soonyoung @Seungcheol @Jihoon_
> 
> [ _Minghao_ ]: Jihoonie hyung taught us origami bow!! They look pretty, right? @ _Jeonghan_
> 
> [Soonyoung]: yeah 👏 _Jihoonie_ 👀 taught us
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: of course they're pretty! So, were the bows for the gifts? Did Jihoon do a little more than needed?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: no I didn't. And no they weren't.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: I won't be surprised if he did bows for the gifts lol
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: fuck nah! That shit is complicated than rocket science he won't waste time on that lmao
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: oh is that so? @ _Jihoon_
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: yea.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: @ _Soonyoung_ how dare you invalidate 👏 _Jihoonie_ hyung 👏 and his dedication to be the top tier wh*pp*d person?

_Whipped_? Why is Seokmin even censoring it? Does he think his friends are stupid enough to not decipher it?

> [ _Jihoon_ ]: @ _Seungcheol_ hey, hyung, is it possible for me to be an admin too?
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: I thought that's how kids these days court their love interest? Swim oceans to see them smile?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: what love interest.
> 
> _[Seungkwan was added.]_
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: what love interest?! are you also going to deny falling for my sunflower as well?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: as if.

_Wait, wait,_ let Minghao re-read that because it definitely isn't what it looks like.

> [ _Seungkwan_ ]: I feel like I've entered an alternate reality.
> 
> [ _Seokmin_ ]: ❕❔
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: 👀👀👀👀👀👀
> 
> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: oh. I didn't think it would be that easy.
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: you all know what I actually meant. Quit acting like bunch of highschoolers.

_Oh_. Well, how _disappointing_ was that.

> [ _Jeonghan_ ]: so, is my Jihoonie falling for my sunflower?
> 
> [ _Jihoon_ ]: as if.
> 
> _[Jihoon removed Jeonghan from the group.]_
> 
> [ _Joshua_ ]: not this again
> 
> [ _Soonyoung_ ]: great. I think I'm going to break the record of getting thrown out of the group soon ;D

°•°

**»»next morning««**

_1 unread message from Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ!_

> [ _Jihoon hyungฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ_ ]: for those wrapped gifts.

_Huh?_ What's _for those wrapped gifts_? Does he want Minghao to treat him _for those wrapped gifts_? Does he expect a grandiose _Thank You, Hyung!_ for those wrapped gifts? Does he want to remind Minghao that he owes Jihoon _for those wrapped gifts_?

This is so out of context, good lord.

His phone pings again, this time it's Jihoon's roommate.

_1 unread message from Kang Daniel (eco)!_

>   
>  [ _Kang Daniel (eco)_ ]: good morning, Myungho! Since you were gone for bath, I left the brown paper bag of bows with your roomie! Jihoon couldn't drop by so he asked me to hand it over to you! sorry, I didn't wait to walk together to eco, I had to finish the eco homework haha!
> 
> [ _You_ ]: thank you soo much, hyung and no worries! Should I send the homework as a thank you, hyung?
> 
> [ _Kang Daniel (eco)_ ]: hehe that would be awesome, thanks!

_Bag of bows, huh?_ Did he really make ten bows just because Jeonghan mentioned it? Is Minghao really just a friend for Jihoon? Or is there something more than that? Then what about Im Nayeon?

Minghao throws the towel on his chair. He can't even straight up walk to Jihoon and ask about Im Nayeon. _Ugh_. This is going to eat him for the entire day. But hey, at least the first thing he read was Jihoon's completely out of context text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choi Seungcheol will always have a soft spot in my heart (and so will other twelve).
> 
> Anyways, cameos by roomie#1 Choi Byungchan and roomie#2 Im Changkyun.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked my other hoonhao work, then please consider doing so. And if have read it, tell me which one is your favourite amongst the bunch.
> 
> Anyway, comment down below anything you want to comment, and if liked this work leave a kudo! It makes me feel motivated and appreciated!❤
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/hoonhao_love)   
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/hoonhao_love)
> 
> ~ Jade


End file.
